The Incipient
by Aryatheelff
Summary: This is the sequel to The Doppelganger. After Elena's journey to Lothlorien only turns out to bring her more grief and secrets, she continues her journey with the Fellowship in order to save something that has been doomed from the start.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hello everyone! This is the start of _The Incipient_. This is the second book of The Elena Trilogy, and this is the same post that the first chapter of the first book has_._ Each chapter that has been hopefully edited will have an EDITED at the top left hand corner of the page. Before this begins, I would like to say a couple things….**If you want to skip this and go on to the story, go ahead!**

-This is my second (continuation of first) LOTR story, so please have mercy on me. I'm bound to make more than one or two mistakes. I'm in college and not a professional writer.

-I have only read _The Hobbit_ and _The LOTR _trilogy. Due to that, I do not know as much as some people who have read the other books like _The Similarion_ and _The Unfinished Tales_. They are on my to-read list though.

-This kind of goes along with the above bullet. I sometimes am not as knowledgeable about Middle Earth history and customs. If you think I am writing something wrong, it may be intentional, but it might not. So, please contact me or review if something looks wrong. I really want to fix my mistakes!

-This is AU (Alternate Universe). I will stick to the main plot line, but details will be changed.

-In this story, premarital sex is practiced by some. Also, I know consummation is part of marriage for elves, but in this story to bind to one another the two participating people will have to actually say words they are bound to each other.

-If I spell the names wrong for places or people please let me know (Only let me know if it is in an edited chapter because if it is unedited, it will be fixed by me). My spell check changes names, so that is mostly why they are messed up.

-I do not own any of Tolkien's works, and this story is just for fun.

-The image used for the cover is not owned by me. It is from google images.

-This is kind of Mary-Sueish, so if you don't like it: move on. The main character is a strong individual who has her own secrets and plot.

**-This is very important**! This story will be a mix of the movie and book as well as my own added stuff. There are different elements from the three sources!

-Oh, and this is important too! If I use the 'Elvish' language, I'm basically just getting it from a site of elvish phrases and words I put together. I know the language is supposed to be Sindarin, but I do not know the language. So, sorry!

So, I hope you guys like the story, and let me know what you think!(:

**Six years ago**

"A call was just reported on 624 South Lakes Street," A voice woke the man up from his sleep. He was used to it, but he got up slower than usual because the drowsiness from the week at work hit him hard like a bulldozer.

He was suited up and ready to go in five minutes, but he was the last one in the vehicle. He slammed the door shut and nodded to the driver who flicked on the lights and siren before backing out. The siren's loud noise didn't have that much of an effect on him as it used to. The sounds, the lights, the calls; he all gotten used to them because this was what his life was about now.

"What's this one?" He was alert and ready now.

"It's some abandoned apartment building. Some person was walking their dog and reported a fire on the upper level. It was probably caused by some teenagers or squatters getting too crazy," The driver said.

"Did the witness hear or see anyone inside?" The man asked, rubbing his chin which had a hint of a beard he knew he would have to shave soon.

"No, but this fire was caused by something, so let's do a quick sweep to make sure no one is in there first," The driver finalized the plan as they pulled up to the building. The fire was spreading rapidly now through the dated building. It had only about three floors, which made it easier for searching and putting out the fire.

A group of people gathered looking at the smoking building, all huddled together with their pajamas on in the frigid fall air.

"You ready?" A guy in the back sucked in a deep breath. He was one of the newer ones.

In two minutes the three of them were already inside searching the first floor. The fire hadn't spread to it yet, but smoke filled the air and made it difficult for them to see. The newer firefighter was a little nervous, but he tried to hide it from the others. He didn't want to be perceived as weak.

"I'll go up to the third floor. Come up after you guys finish the second!" He wanted to prove himself. He would later think about how stupid he was for putting his pride in front of his safety. The other two firefights let him go. On the second floor, the fire had made a floor start to collapse, but the stairs leading up to the last and final floor were unscathed.

The guy swallowed and breathed in deeply, grateful for the protection and mask. Hopefully, the building was truly abandoned and no one resided in it. He couldn't bear to think about the flames swallowing up someone helpless.

The third floor was up in flames,and it was difficult to maneuver, but he had trained for this. It was definitely where the fire had originated. The windows in one of the rooms he checked were already broken and through the dark flumes of smoke he could make out his other friends preparing the hose. He moved on to the next room and the next. The knot in his stomach was starting to loosen when he kicked down one of the final doors.

"Shit," He cursed. A body was crumpled in the center of the empty room. Flames threatened to lick her, and he quickly made his way over, praying that the person wasn't dead. He quickly scanned the room for more people, but there were none. There wasn't even a trace of supplies a squatter would have. As he went closer, he realized how small the person was, and when he finally crouched down he realized it was girl. She was blonde and pale, but a layer of soot or some kind of dirt had settled on her making her skin and hair dark and dirty.

"He tried to shake her awake, but she had lost consciousness. He could feel her heart beating, though, which he thanked God for. Putting under arm on her head and another under her back he tried to lift her up.

She suddenly sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes. He could of sworn he saw a flash of flames in her eyes, but he shook it off. She hesitantly backed away from him, mumbling something he couldn't understand. She was young, he realized.

"You're going to be okay! Come here!" The guy bellowed. The girl stared at him confused. Tears started coming to her eyes when she recognized the pain in her upper body.

"What's your name?" He asked. His words didn't means anything to her and she panicked. She blacked out again, and the firefighter took the advantage of her being passed out and picked her up. He ducked under the door frame and ran carefully through the wreckage and flames. As soon as he got to the staircase, he saw his two other co-workers.

"I found a girl! Check the last four rooms for anymore people," He called out to them. They quickened their pace and brushed passed him and the seemingly weightless girl he carried. Her clothes had been charred, but she had been wearing some sort of leather. She looked like some rocker chick/ hooker girl to him. Judging from her age and looks, she was probably a runaway who squatted in buildings like this and worked at jobs she should've been too young to have.

He dodged another falling piece of wood. The entrance was close, and when he made it out an ambulance greeted him. A stretcher was already set up, and when the medics noticed him they rushed over to collect the girl. He placed her frail frame on the stretcher. Her fists were balled at her sides, and the medics tried to straighten her body out. The firefighter noticed her hands ease up and she dropped a necklace next to her. The medics didn't seem to notice, so the guy pocketed it. It was only then that he noticed the crimson stain on his uniform.

"She's bleeding!" He cried out.

"We need to rush this one back to save her," One of the medics said to the other. The other one nodded in agreement.

"What hospital?" The young firefighter asked.

"Grady!" One shouted back over their shoulder as they wheeled her away to the car. He watched as the quickly placed her in and drove away to the hospital in hopes of saving her.

"The two other firefighters that had been in the building emerged empty-handed.

"Nothing and no one else in there," One reported. The young firefighter helped the rest of them put the fire out, but his thoughts stayed on the girl. The crimson hand prints on his uniform made him shutter and worry.

After a couple hours, all was silent. With the fire gone so was the crowd. All that was left was the black remnants and the silence of the night.

"I would sure like to know the cause of this one," A gruff voice interrupted the young man's thoughts.

"Well, I would sure like to get back into bed right now," Another person groaned. It had to have been three in the morning. The young man was awake as he could be, though.

"We should get back. The newbie looks freaked out," One of the older firefighters commented.

"I wonder if she will be okay," He whispered. No one heard him.

A couple of hours later, after they had returned and gotten cleaned up, the young man was got into his car and drove for a long time. After parking in the filled up parking lot, he quickly walked in the entrance of the building. He maneuvered his way through people and machines until he got to the reception desk.

"Hi, there was a girl brought in from a fire a couple hours ago...," He told the lady sitting in scrubs behind the desk. She pushed back her glasses and gave him a surprised look.

"Finally! Are you here to claim her?" She asked. They hadn't found her family yet? He felt bad for the girl.

"No, I was the one who found her. I just wanted to check on her," He said, putting his hands in his pockets. The lady looked disappointed, but she called for a doctor to show him to the girl. The doctor was a middle-aged man holding a thin file. He led him down the hallway where her room was.

"She just came out of surgery. She needed stitches from a severe cut and she's suffering from smoke inhalation. When she was brought here she was very disoriented, but awake. We could barley get anything out of her. I'm guessing it's memory loss because she couldn't answer anything about herself. No family in the has come to claim her yet. She has no ID. If she's not claimed soon we are going to have to call someone in the childcare services because she looks like a minor," The doctor read off the one-page file to him.

"What did you get from her?" The young man asked. The doctor motioned toward the room and they went in. The blonde girl was cleaned and bandaged up now. She seemed so lifeless, and the heart monitor was the only thing proving she wasn't. He reached in his pocket for the thing he had taken from her.

"A name," The doctor stating reading over the lines of the file to find it.

The man held up the necklace. It was a silver chain holding a generous-sized white stone. It was something very beautiful; something he thought she would want back. He went to go clasp it around her neck. He could of sworn he saw her chest heave up in a deep breath.

"Elena."

Okay, so this is way overdue! I'm so sorry! I edited all of the first book, so hopefully there are minimal to no mistakes. I will update soon, and next chapter will pick up where the story left off in that last chapter of the first book. Thanks(:


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_"This fate seems unchangeable Elena Pembroke. Listen. I have shown you this because the same power Arya had, you have. The same fate she suffered, you will suffer. Your quest is to figure out who you are, what you are meant to do, and why you and Arya are linked. Although, you must not stray from your other quest intertwined with The Fellowship. Keep the power you have hidden and safe until the time comes. Fate is a funny thing, and history does not repeat itself just so it can be overlooked Elena Pembroke. This must be a message. Figure out the answers quickly before your demise. Do not let anything distract you. If I could do anything to save you Elena, I would. There must be a reason to this- to why this is happening. You have to find the knowledge before it kills you. You must do what Arya could not."_

Galadriel's words from weeks ago still haunted me, and I could not stop thinking about what had occurred. Hell, the last six months were all I could think about. My name is Elena Pembroke, and I became stuck in a land full of creatures and people I never fathomed could exist. My life before Middle Earth seemed almost nonexistent, like it wasn't relevant anymore. There was no retreating and going back to the life I once had. To survive in this new realm, I became things I didn't even know I could be. It all started the summer after I had graduated from college, when I decided finally to leave home. Somehow, while on a trip to England, I came across a portal, and I fell into Arda. Where I first came in, I was then captured and transferred to Elrond's home only to discover I had supernatural abilities and I looked like an elf that had died over five hundred years ago.

During the period when I stayed in Rivendell, I learned I could not only understand and speak Elvish and Westron, but I also attained unusual healing and fighting abilities as well. Rivendell was in one of its busiest periods because I came on the eve of The Great Council, where the fate of the ring that ruled them all was to be decided. Men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits gathered and some eventually formed The Fellowship. Simultaneously, I discovered my answers dwelled in Lothlorien, The Golden Wood, from a message a women I later found out to be Galadriel in dream I had . As if I didn't had enough going on, I the Prince of Mirkwood despised me and almost slaughtered me because I happened to look exactly like his dead lover, Arya. Bilbo Baggins seemed to have an answer for that though: Doppelgangers. Doppelgangers were said to be doubles of a person that had powers, and it helped explain what I was, but not why I was there. It wasn't until weeks ago, I discovered I was not even one of those.

I had no idea what I was or who I was.

After the discovery made by Bilbo, I was to be sent to Lothlorien to find answers, but because of Saruman's knowledge of me my course was going to be changed to Mirkwood for protection. The roads to both destinations were deemed dangerous, but it wasn't an option to stay in Rivendell because of the peril I made it for the elves while staying. So with Arwen's help, I followed the Fellowship and then joined them so I could reach Lothlorien with them. There, my questions only prompted more questions. I was like Arya, but I wasn't a doppelganger. I had power, but I wasn't supposed to use it until the right time. I had to find answers, but I was supposed to die just like Arya had. The only option I had left was to learn from Arya to try to figure out my purpose and fulfill it before it was too late. Haldir, an elf that had been friends with Arya, had given me a journal which held probably some of the answers I sought. Yet, I found myself unable to even open it because I already knew that Arya didn't find something that could save herself. She had died. I couldn't bring myself to ask Legolas anything about her because he had loved her and I didn't want to hurt him. Something strange connected us, but I was not Arya. I knew I could never be with him. The only other option I had to find answers was Octavia. She had saved me from orcs and had claimed to be an elf, but Haldir had confirmed she was not who she said she was. She seemed to know of me, somehow, but I didn't have enough time with her to ask the questions I should have. Even if I found the elusive Octavia, who was to say that she didn't work for dark forces? I was scared, and time was eluding me. I had kept my fate a secret from the rest of the Fellowship though by Galadriel's orders and my own want for them not to worry and have them mixed up in all the mess I was in. After leaving the elven haven, The Fellowship had split like I had known it would, and I did something that I wasn't supposed to do. I had saved Boromir when he was supposed to perish. I had no idea how that was going to effect everything else, but I couldn't just watch him die like I watched Gandalf fall into the pits of Moria (even though Gandalf was coming back). There was so much on my plate, and I had no idea what to do with it all. It turned out that Lothlorien wasn't the end for my journey my questions about myself, it was just the incipient.

"Lady Elena," Boromir whispered.

"Hmmm," Turning towards the sound of my name, dazed I looked at the rugged man. All of the buzzing in my head was silenced as I took in everything outside of myself. It's strange how irrelevant everything can seem to you when you are fighting a war inside your brain. Boromir had concern written all over his face, and I studied him for a second. I had a fear he could see right through my the blank cover I had just put up, but I stared at him like nothing was wrong. His blonde hair and beard had grown longer almost to the point where I was about to cut his hair myself, and his face had resumed it's normal color it had lacked a couple days before. His recovery was speedy due to whatever magic I had saved him with, and he finally looked fully recovered.

"We are about to move once more," He said. The only flaw on his face were the bags that had settled below his eyes. For days, we had been following Saruman's followers who had taken Merry and Pippin hostage, and we had been left without sleep. We had stopped only for a short break at this moment so Aragorn could figure out which direction they had gone.

The land we had banked on by the Anduin was different than the rocky and grassy terrain we traveled on now, following the trail Saruman's soldiers left behind. It looked as though a stampede has made a clear path. Crouching low, Aragorn had his head resting on a rock. Gimli was catching his breath next to him with his hands on his knees.

My eyes dared to turn to look at Legolas. The elf stood intimidatingly tall looking over at the pass underneath us. The sides of his white-blonde was braided and traveled well down his back. His muscular arm was stiff and poised, as if it was ready to take an arrow any second to shoot the enemy. I didn't realize how long I was staring until he tensed up and turned to look at me himself. His face was beautiful with round eyes and full lips. His grey orbs bore into my own, and I tore my eyes away looking once again to Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" I questioned. My voice was high and it cracked a little. The scarcity of water had left my throat and lips dry and I longed for water to quench some of my needs.

His stare was like daggers, thinking about Uruks that took the hobbits. He took a deep breath, standing up once again. He had been listening to the rocks.

"Their pace is swifter. They must know we are on to them. We must be hasty," He said with urgency. We all exchanged a glance, and I sighed getting ready for this brutal exercise. All of us broke into a brisk run and started towards the trail. I could hardly feel my feet anymore, but somehow they kept up with the others.

"Three days and nights we have followed the foul creatures in pursuit, without rest or food . There is no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell." Gimli heaved. I almost smiled at his comment.

The only sounds while we were running was the connection of bodies to earth and the clanging of weapons against our sides. The silence was a good and bad thing for me. On one hand I didn't have to worry about explaining things, but on the other it created a template for my thoughts to go wild. Minutes of chasing turned into hours. My pack and bow felt heavier than ever.

Hours later, I somehow found myself drifting behind even Gimli. No one took notice because they were too focused on getting the hobbits back, except for Legolas. Legolas seemed to draw back too, and soon he was right next to me. We said nothing to each other, but he took my mind off my other thoughts, and I found myself more aware of everything else around us. He was weirdly easing me right now, even though we didn't talk. His face was serious and hard, and I wondered if he was contemplating things.

"Aragorn stopped," Legolas's deep voice drew out, startling me a little. I focused my attention where Aragorn had stopped a hundred yards ahead of us. I slowed my pace and eventually started trudging to the site where he had stopped, trying to regain all the energy I had lost. Legolas walked slowly up to them with me.

"I fear your mind is far even when you are so near us," Legolas broke the silence. I was being taciturn and didn't answer.

"Tis about Lothlorien. Is it not?" He asked. I was warned not to say anything. No matter how much I wanted to tell him all of my problems, I couldn't. This was the first time one of them had brought it up to me. I knew Legolas knew my intentions in Lothlorien and I presumed the others knew I went to go get answers. None of them had asked if I found anything. Were they waiting for me to speak first? I knew they were probably preoccupied with other things. I almost rolled my eyes at myself for being so egocentric.

"Lady Galadriel privately talked with you. I assume you did not find the answers you were seeking," He continued.

Keeping my expression neutral I said,"Things are more complicated then when I was in Rivendell." Daring not to look at him, the alternative was to look at my feet where my boots had become withered with good use.

"You found no answers?" He asked. I kept my mouth shut. "You should have stayed in Lothlorien. Maybe the answers would have revealed themselves in time. You would have been safer there," He shook his head.

"I have to continue. I honestly don't know what to tell you. For all of the questions you will ask, I either cannot tell you or I don't know. I can assure you most of my situation is a mystery to me," I finally said. We were almost to Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir, who were all huddled around something, when I felt myself stop.

Legolas was my catalyst. He gripped my shoulder, and his other hand turned my face towards him. I dared not to be affected by his touch. His movements were quick but soft, and I had to stop myself from taking a sharp intake of breath. There was no denying there was some sort of weird thing between us. Neither of us wanted to admit it. Maybe he did, I remembered the night where he brought it up. He told me he knew I wasn't Arya, but for me it was too hard. I couldn't keep secrets from him either, especially the one about my death if we became any closer. I wanted to stay far away from him, but it was difficult. It would never be able to work, and I would just bring him grief and sorrow.

"Let go," My voice contained a hush tone, an almost defeated one.

"Elena, there are things you are not telling me. I will always be here. These past months you have proved your worth, and everyone has grown attached to you. You cannot just be reckless and introverted now. You cannot do this by yourself," He said. His grip was forcing me to look at him, and I felt guiltier every second I stared at his visage.

"I can try," I murmured.

"Elena, you are so young," He said under his breath.

He let go immediately, and I hurried over to the others, ignoring Legolas.

Aragorn held up a metal leaf from the ground, and the sunlight washed over it letting us all see it. The make was definitely Lothlorien.

"This was no accident that this leaf was left behind," Aragorn looked past the dirt that looked like it had been trampled on by hundreds of animals. These creatures were not subtle.

"They are alive?" Boromir sucked in a deep breath. All of them turned to me.

"We need to continue," I avoided the question.

"We are almost finished with our trek. We are close.," Aragorn rose again. "We have few hours left," Aragorn started running again and I groaned starting after him.

"Then we have to fight the bastards that took the wee hobbits," Gimli groaned.

"Come Gimli. We cannot stand idly," Legolas urged the dwarf.

"The dwarves are natural sprinters. Long distances are not designed for us," He grumbled.

...

After arriving to a clearing, we all halted admidst the land of Rohan.

"Rohan," Boromir announced as we looked at the great plains below us. The green and rocky hills continued on for miles, and it was beautiful. Yet, there was something foul that hung in the air. Saruman seemed to claim this land as well with his evil and un-doings of the men that lived here. My companions seemed to recognize the unnatural forces that plagued the atmosphere.

"There are dark forces upon us. Saruman must have given these Urak-hai unnatural speed with his dark magic," Aragorn sniffed, nodding the miles of land in front of him. Gimli and Boromir nodded in agreement, while Legolas was silent and looked ahead. Gifted with elven sight, he could see miles ahead unlike the rest of us.

"Amarth faeg," Legolas muttered a curse. "They are set upon Isengard."

"The hobbits!" Boromir exclaimed. He had been feeling so guilty in the last couple of days. Without the ring's presence, his greed vanished, and it was like he was a new person. Unlike us, Boromir hadn't forgiven himself.

"Don't worry Boromir," I said, and for the first time in that day he looked hopeful.

"Must we leave without much rest?" Gimli muttered. The dwarf looked so exhausted, and before I knew what I was doing I was right next to him. We had all been days without proper nutrition, sleep, or cleanliness. My hand consciously went to my matted and disgusting hair. A bath was something I had longed for.

"Gimli," I said. As I placed my hand on him, a tingling began. My hand began to feel warm, and soon I was filled with his weariness. I took my hand away.

"Lass?" He asked, suddenly straightening up a bit.

"Shhh," I said. He deserved the energy I now lacked. Over the hill, we swiftly went, but I was the slowest. My eyes felt droopy, and I was beginning to understand Gimli's reasoning for wanting rest. I didn't know if we ran for minutes or hours, but I was instantly alert by the thundering of hooves.

"Riders!" Aragorn motioned for us to come together. He was hidden by boulders that probably wouldn't fit us all. I followed Aragorn's beckons to the shelter of rocks, and all of us squeezed together. A myraid of them rode in their armor flashing the colors of Rohan and an emblem of a horse. Just as I expected, they rounded back seeing us.

"Riders of Rohan?" Boromir squinted. I wondered if Eomer and Boromir had ever met before. I felt a hand capture my wrist.

"Put your hood up Elena," Legolas warned. Exasperated, I eventually did what I was told. I didn't know why he worried about me. They could probably take out the band of riders if it came to that. They were from Rohan though, and from what I read Eomer was a valiant, kind man.

Emerging from our hiding spot beneath the rubble and rock, we moved toward the riders. In seconds, we were surrounded by the men and horses. They hastily pulled out their spears, and they were pointed at us.

"Riders of Rohan," Aragorn boomed "What news from the Mark?" A beefy blonde rider turned to another blonde rider, who I assumed was Eomer, with respect. He was young and handsome, even with the metal covering his face. He would be King of Rohan after all of this was over. Now, he looked worn out and his eyes were full of rage and hopelessness. The time was harsh for him. I recalled he was cast out due to Grima.

"What a strange group. There are men, an elf, a dwarf, and a woman," He turned to me. I pulled my hood back rashly and glared at him. He assumed I was weak. Legolas's hand tightened on his bow. Some of the men exchanged glances, and I could feel a plethora of eyes on me.

"A beauty too," One of the riders commented. I almost snorted.

"What business do you have here?" Eomer demanded. "I do not have time for trifling matters," Eomer rudely stated. Maybe I was wrong about him. We were intruders though.

"Rider, give me your name, and I shall tell you mine," Gimli rumbled.

"If you were taller dwarf, I would be able to cut your head off. I do not feel like reaching," Eomer laughed along with the rest of his men. Legolas pulled out an arrow and aimed it towards his head.

"It is Lord Eomer," I said without even thinking. They had pissed me off so much. "You have been banished have you not?" I asked him. All eyes were on my now. Eomer stared at me with cold, brown eyes and got off from his horse. Legolas still had his bow ready.

"Put it down," I whispered to him. He was not phased by what I had said. "Legolas!" He looked at me angrily. "Trust me," I said. He slowly put his weapon down as I put my hand on his own.

"And who are you lady and how do you know this?" Eomer stopped right in front of me. I had to admit, I was intimidated a little. He was after all well over six feet, and I was in circle trapped by spears and angry horse-men. I was about to open my mouth to try to save my hide, but Aragorn beat me to it. I felt Legolas's hand move me back towards him.

"I am Aragorn,son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir, son of Denethor, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Elena of Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king," Aragorn said. At the mention of this he seemed to forget all about me and turned his gaze from Aragorn and Boromir, recognizing the importance of them.

"Lower your weapons!" Eomer commanded. All of the riders took back their spears and seemed to allow us more room in the circle. His eyes drifted on the two men for a couple seconds and then returned to me. I was a little scared of the question he was going to ask.

"Like the lady has said, we have been banished. The King has been poisoned, and his mind is overthrown. It is Saruman's doing, and he has taken lordship over Rohan. These are the riders that stay loyal to Rohan, and we are banished because of this. Saruman walks through the land disguised as an old, hooded man, and his spies are everywhere. So forgive me for not putting my trust in visitors right away," Eomer relaxed a little, but I could tell he was annoyed with me. It didn't seem like he was about to ask me any questions though.

"Riders, we are no spies. We are following Saruman's uruks that have taken two of our men. They are hobbits," Aragorn paused looking around. "They are very short and resemble children in stature."

The riders looked among themselves, worried. Grumblings went through the crowd.

"We have slain Uruk-hai just the night before," Eomer said regrettably. "There were none left alive."

Gimli gasped as Boromir buried his head into his hands.

"Tis my fault! The hobbits," He murmured into his hands.

"I am very sorry," Eomer said. Boromir seemed very disturbed and a wave of anxiety and sadness fell over The Fellowship. Eomer talked with Aragorn for a couple more minutes, and Eomer decided to be generous with us.

Giving us three horses, Eomer wished us a safe journey and apologized for the hobbits.

"I wish you the best of luck, but do not put your faith in hope. There is no more in Rohan," He said. Eomer glanced at all of us and then hopped back onto his horse, calling his riders. The Rohirrim slowly vanished in the distance. We all watched as the rode away.

I walked up to Boromir who was petting one of the horses Eomer had given us. All three horses were beautiful. One looked to be an Arabian while the other two were black.

"We will find or avenge them," I comforted him. As I was trying to comfort Boromir, Legolas came from behind me.

"Elena, please be careful whilst saying things to people that can kill you," Legolas said annoyed with my almost-face-off with Eomer. I grunted in response. Aragorn rode on the Arabian while Legolas and Gimli shared a horse and Boromir and I used the other. I was put in the

The rest of the journey to Fangorn was much more comfortable sitting on horses, but it was a quiet one. They were all determined to find out the truth of the hobbits, especially Boromir.

...

We finally came upon the death site. The smell of rotting flesh was in the air, and it made me want to gag. The smell was worse than the trolls and so was the sight. A mound of dead Uruks lay near the start of the forest, dead for hours it had seemed. Gross, mangled parts were spread about splashed with Saruman's white sign. Mixtures of blood and earth rested below us, getting on the underside of my shoes. While we took everything in, I noticed the dying smoke flumes floating upwards signalling this had only occurred about a day or two ago. Hopefully, it hadn't attracted other things. Ever since the orcs had kidnapped me outside of Moria and Haldir showed up in Moria, who knew what could happen. I looked to Boromir and wondered how much trouble he was going to cause me. It was my own fault though. I was the one who had saved him.

Everyone dismounted from the horses and they stood there loyal to us, waiting. The people of Rohan were known for horse-riding, and these horses were trained very well. They caused us no trouble on the way to Fangorn.

All of us became scattered, looking at the remains of the battle. Boromir sank to his knees at the pile of dead bodies.

"Tis one of their wee belts" Gimli picked up a miniature belt that had certainly belonged to one of the hobbits. Aragorn turned in a full cirlce, gazing intently at all around him.

"No!" Aragorn shook his head in disbelief. I walked over to him staring at all the dead . Legolas was quiet but then started mumbling in elvish about their souls.

"Aragorn look around," I said him. His eyebrows drew near to his eyes as he looked at me in confusion. Aragorn stared at the dirt and ash. He bent down low and his hand felt the soft dirt. The necklace from Arwen swayed out from underneath his shirt, and I smiled thinking about her. I missed the elleth.

"The hobbits were here," He said. Gimli and Legolas went to him, looking at the place he was surveying, but Boromir was still on his knees. I walked over to Boromir, letting Aragorn figure out what I already knew. My hand went to his shoulder to try to comfort him. His breath came out ragged, like he was about to cry or he had just stopped.

"Boromir come on," I said. I scooted closer to the large man. He probably thought I was so heartless for not crying.

"No Elena. I cannot get up. Tis my fault they are dead. I should be dead," He cried into my embrace.

"Boromir, there is a reason why you are still alive. You have Eru to thank," I said using one of Legolas's sayings.

"I have you to thank," He said. I hoisted back up could see a trail where tears had flown down his face and whisked the mud and dirt from part of it.

"Let's see if Aragorn has discovered anything," I led him to Aragorn and went to go stand by Legolas.  
>Aragorn stared at the ground in disbelief, following the trail of the hobbits. Everyone watched closely as he traveled from place to place, describing what the hobbits had done. As he got closer to the woods, the others followed, but my hand stopped Legolas. Legolas seemed to be the most calm out of all of them, but I had expected it. He had lived for centuries. I couldn't even imagine all the death he had encountered.<p>

"I wanted to thank you," I said to Legolas. He stared down at me in shock. I was shocked too by what I said, but I continued, taking his attention away from Aragorn. Every second I was here, I didn't know how many more I was going to be alive or with him. I had to thank him as soon as I could.

"I know this probably isn't the right time, but I need to thank you. You have been here for me. In Rivendell you were my teacher and you have my trust. You have helped me along the way and you continue to concern yourself with my matters that do not need to effect you. You care," I said, reminiscing the days from Rivendell and the earlier part of our trip. He nodded slowly.

"If I could tell anyone what I know, it would be you," I told him truthfully. "Things are going to get hard, and I want you to know that I care for you too, and I am here for you," I could feel myself getting closer to him.

"Elena," He mumbled his face getting closer to mine. I didn't know if I was going to stop him. I had tried so hard to keep him out, but I didn't think I could any longer.

"They are alive!" Aragorn yelled making Legolas and I break apart before anything happened. Straightening up, Legolas looked at Aragorn in shock "They ran into Fangorn Forest!" Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli sprinted to us.

"What made them go into the accursed forest?" Gimli muttered looking at the trees that served as a barrier between him and the hobbits. Fangorn did seem a little ominous to me, but it was getting dark. Darkness was probably the reason for my fear, so I relaxed.I didn't want to scare myself before I went into it.

"They are alive!" Boromir kissed my hand. I could feel Legolas stiffen next to me even though Boromir's gesture was nothing romantic, but rather out of excitement and joy. Boromir was going on a roller coaster of emotions, and he deserved a little break from scrutiny. A new found glee had settled over the group, and in the midst of all the death, the atmosphere had lightened.

"We must hurry!" Gimli said.

"We must not go into the forest at night," Legolas said stopping us. He tried not to look at me.

"Legolas is right. It is dangerous. We should sleep here for the night and regain our energy. As soon as dawn breaks, we will retrieve the hobbits," He said.

The group argued a little, deciding on whether or not we would head into the forest tonight or tomorrow morning. I was trying to stay out of it, partly because I was thinking about what just didn't happen with Legolas and me and partly because I was really tired. Gimli and Boromir wanted to go into the forest right at that second, but Legolas and Aragorn knew it wasn't a wise choice.

"Well, let the lady decide," Boromir motioned to me I looked up and all four men were staring at me, waiting for me to end the conversation.

"We will stay here the night. Trust me when I say we should," I gave up. Gimli and Boromir sighed with defeat, but came to an understanding because they knew I had more knowledge than they did of the matter.

...

A small camp was set up, and I was sprawled out on my cloak, my only comfort. Boromir had collected firewood from the outskirts of the forest while I made sure everyone got food into them. Lembas was working wonders for this trip. The only problem was that water was scarce, but we drank most of what we had left. Hopefully, we would replenish our stock tomorrow. I had volunteered to go get water before the sun completely went down, but no one wanted me or anyone else to go in too deep.

The fire was dim now, and everyone had made a make-shift bed around the fire. I cold feel the growing warmth on my back even though I had been the furthest away from the fire. I had always hated fire, but it was the only thing keeping me warm out in the wilderness. My pack served as my pillow, and I felt my eyelids get heavy as I listened to Gimli's snoring. He was surely asleep. I wasn't sure about the rest of them, but I could only assume so. We had been traveling non stop for four or five days, and everyone including myself deserved the rest.

I was so weary but could not force myself to sleep even when I shut my eyes. I poked me head up, looking around me. No one was moving and the fire was still there. We had made camp as far away from the Uruk bodies as possible, but I could still smell the awful stench. I sighed lightly and scavenged for something in my pack. As soon as my hand felt for the leather, I knew I had made a mistake. I pulled out Arya's diary and looked at it for a couple of seconds before putting it away again. I was too much of a coward to look inside. I knew I was going to have to look at it soon, but I wanted to wait until we reached Edoras. I exhaled sharply and roughly hit my head against my pack, squeezing my eyes shut. My hand felt for my necklace that was around my neck and I clutched on to it tightly. I missed home, but what was home now? My body restlessly moved about, trying to get comfortable.

"Elena sleep," I heard a masculine voice say. The voice started humming a tune that soothed me. Someone threw their cloak over me, and I knew I was put under a sleeping spell because I instantly fell into darkness.

...

It wasn't dawn just yet, I realized as my eyes flicked open. The darkness still has a hold over the sky, but I knew the light was coming soon because I had slept for a long time. I felt re-energized and wonderful. I flipped over to see cold ashes instead of the fire there last night. Across from the dead fire, I could see Legolas laying on cold ground. I gripped his cloak around me tighter, burying my face deep in it, inhaling wood and smoke and the smell of him. I was contemplating shutting my eyes for a couple more minutes because no one else was up. I sunk further into the two cloaks, getting comfortable again when I heard a crack. I shot up about to warn the others, but something stopped me. A weird sensation rose over me, and I felt like I was not control over my body. The only thing I had power over was my eyes, which went to the trees, searching for something or someone.

"Elena," I sharply turned. She was here.

Standing behind me with arms crossed, Octavia looked down upon me. Her dark hair was lustrous and her grey eyes looked over me. Her beauty was almost unbelievable. She looked just as ostentatious as she had last time. I remembered Haldir telling me she was not an elf. She was too otherwordly to be human, but I couldn't fathom a name for what she was. My eyes flew to her ears, and they were rounded rather than pointed, like they were last time. What was she? She was wearing a deep purple gown and a huge red stone was clasped by a chain around her neck. "The elf, really?" She looked at the cloak draped over me and then to Legolas, mocking me. I was at a loss for words. I looked at Legolas, and he hadn't stirred.

Octavia sank down as if she was just getting comfortable. "We really need to talk, don't we?" She smiled. Her plump,red lips formed a smile. "Whoops," She said looking to my mouth. Whatever affected me had fleeted, and I was about to say something,but Octavia took a sharp breath in and cursed. I turned around to see what she was staring at and I saw Legolas gripping his bow staring past me at Octavia. I turned back to Octavia, ready to jump up, but she was already gone. The new rays of morning were in her place, and it was like she wasn't there at all.

"Please tell me you saw her?" I asked him. The others stirred and were starting to wake up, oblivious of what just happened. He nodded. Legolas had been the only witness.

" I did not just see her. I know her," Legolas said dumbfounded.

...

So, I don't know what to feel about this chapter. There was a lot happening in it and it kind of went fast sorry! I have not edited yet, but hopefully you guys liked some elements of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of you who are reading, favoriting, and reviewing. Comments on chapters really help me and my writing. I have, what I think, is a good plan for this story, so I'm really excited. I'm debating on whether or not there will be a book after this, but I will just have to see where this goes. I'm also thinking about writing a new story with the main character being an elf, not a tenth walker though. Thank you again! I realized how much I missed writing(:

not edited  
>...<p>

Chapter 3

Before I could even blink, Legolas was over me. Grabbing my chin, he turned my head, inspecting my face. For what? I did not know. His fingers were harsh as he murmured some elvish words, too quiet for me to make out the full meaning.

"What do you mean you know her?" I whisper-yelled at him. His blue eyes probed me, as if he was searching for something.

"I know her from Mirkwood," He replied, trailing off as he was recalling her from his memories from so long ago. "I've had the pleasure of having more than one experience with her." He drew out sarcastically. He seemed to be pleased with what he had found because he had let go of my face and offered me a hand up.

"She seemed to have taken away your ability to speak for a couple moments. I was only checking for any kind of magic that still might affect you, but she left no trace," Legolas threw his head back to check on the others. A yawn came from the awakening Gimli, and he rubbed his head and blinked his eyes, getting used to morning light that now crept up from behind the inky night.

"I don't care if she's done anything to me," I said rashly, making sure no one else had heard. "I just want to damn know more of how you know her and who she is!" I seethed. Something within brought in a certain anger. My words were laced with venom I wasn't sure why I had. Legolas looked equally taken aback with how I treated him. My eyes felt like they were burning, and to find relief I squeezed them shut. Once they reopened, it was like nothing had ailed me.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why-," I trailed off. I cooled down and my anger had dissipated as quickly as it had came.

"Tis okay Elena. You are under a lot of stress. We all are," He said. His face changed into confusion once again. "What I cannot understand is why she was here, or even asking you weird questions for the matter," He looked to me for a plausible answer. I barley had one.

"That was Octavia!" I wanted to scream, but I couldn't let the others hear. "It was only the "elf" from Moria that claimed to be taking me to Lothlorien but ended up almost kidnapping me to who-knows-where," None of this made sense. Haldir had explicitly informed me that someone with the kind of power Octavia had over me, was no elf. He hadn't even heard of an elf named Octavia from Lothlorien. Now, she hailed from Mirkwood? I knew now, definitely, she was involved and she had to have the answers I sought. If this lady was from Mirkwood, she had some sort of connection to Arya; which meant she had some sort of connection to me.

Legolas looked startled once more. He turned to look at the others rising. Gimli was already digging around in his pack in search of food, and Aragorn had just awoken ready to pack up and travel into Fangorn.

"You cannot tell the other please," I grabbed Legolas, pleading with him.

"We have just identified the person who almost abducted you! Why in Mordor not?" Legolas fumed, dragging his hand through his hair with frustration. I supposed I could tell the others that we had just seen Octavia, but then that meant I would have to explain what she said to me. Then, who knows what else would pop out of my mouth. The less I told, the less people who knew was the better. I sighed, knowing I would probably have to give Legolas more information than anticipated, but hopefully we could just keep it between us.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled to the now wide-awake man. He had already packed up his equipment and was now in the process of destroying the evidence that we were ever here. His stare became intent at Legolas's call, and his foot halted in kicking out the little embers that were left.

"Please," I whispered. Legolas didn't look at me, but I knew he heard me. Slowly, his jaw tightened and he squeezed his hand into a ball. Taking a deep breath in, he prepared to call back to Aragorn.

"Lady Elena and I will be ready to leave in a couple of minutes. Boromir needs to be awoken!," He called out. Aragorn briskly nodded and I felt myself sigh with relief. I was not off the hook yet. Legolas turned to me, with his arms crossed. He towered over me, as if meaning to intimidate me.

It was silent between us, and I could hear Boromir's groan of waking up to the new and early day.

"I swear," Legolas began. His mouth shut, but then he began again, "If this information you are withholding from the others starts to put you in any danger, I will not hesitate to educate them. I do not know why you are trying to keep secrets, and I wager if I had not have seen the one you call 'Octavia' you would not have informed me. I know you are keeping things from me, Elena. I was planning on overlooking it, but if for one second I think you are in danger- I intend to find them out!" His eyes narrowed at me, disappointed.

"Please just trust me," I murmured. I couldn't even trust myself anymore, though. "You need to tell me everything you know about her," I said.

"Once we are in the forest, yes," Legolas said picking his own cloak off of mine where they had been. He wrapped it around his body and fastened it. He then attached his quiver and bow to his body, looking lethal. "But first, you must share some of your secrets if I am to share mine."

With that, he turned on his heel to pack up the rest of his meager belongings, while I was left with my mouth opened. Just a couple of days ago, I had expressed that there were things I would not be able to tell him. He was being too nosy. The answers he sought would only trouble him more.

...

"I do not know what would possess the hobbits to venture in such a wood," Gimli peered into the line of trees that we were standing in front of. We were all lined up together, ready to enter Fangorn. Everything had been taken care of. The supplies were packed, the evidence that we had been there was gone, and even the horses the Rohirrim had lent us were let free by Aragorn. These horses weren't meant for Fangorn. My hair was even freshly detangled by my fingers. The only option was to put it up, seeing as it was too long and dirty for me to handle. The french braid I ended up doing, hit the center of my back, allowing me to worry about one less thing.

I partly understood Gimli's repulsion to the old forest. It was old and beautiful, yes, but there was something more lurking in the forest. Ancient power from the ents was present, but a darkness made the air gloomy and tight, and something did not feel right.

"The forest is full of hatred, the memories," Legolas's hand felt one of the trees ragged bark, evidence that these trees did have a colorful past.

"Are we ready?" Boromir asked, eager to find the hobbits. Aragorn nodded once, and he led us into the forest. Thick undergrowth made me lose my footing a couple of times, and it made me almost miss the easier trek in the grasslands of Rohan. Though I had to admit, I felt sheltered, a feeling I had lacked from running on the open land for days. Legolas was right. Somehow, I felt the anger the trees and plants gave off as if they were stuck living in their memories. The others had taken notice too, especially Gimli who looked freaked out. The dwarf had left his hand near his axe, ready to draw his weapon if any creature jumped out at him.

"I feel like everything is closing in on me," I looked to Boromir who had barley made the sentence out. He looked a little queazy. Legolas stiffly looked at him, and I almost laughed at both men's expressions.

"We just got into the forest," I turned to Boromir. His pale face looked back at me, as if responding to why I was even talking.

"I feel it too!" Gimli suddenly burst out. A battle cry erupted from within him, and his ready hand took the axe and held it high above his head. I refrained from taking my weapon out, remembering that some of the trees in the forest had the ability to move around and even fight, the Ents.

"Gimli please," Legolas urged him to down his weapon. "My friend, these trees are very old and their memories accompany the feelings they have." Gimli reluctantly put back his weapon, still keeping an eye on all that was around him.

"The elves created them did they not?" I looked to Legolas.

"Nay, Eru created them, but the elves talked to them, waking their spirits," Legolas leaned against one of the trees.

"These trees are on our side. They serve as protectors of the forest against orcs and dark things," Legolas continued. Gimli relaxed a little once Legolas mentioned the part of them being on the opposite side of the dark forces that hunted us.

"Eru," I repeated, trying the word on my tongue.

"The Great Iluvatar," Aragorn spoke up, in awe of the great forest like Legolas.

"It is said Eru created the Valar who sung Arda to life," Legolas looked around at all of us. " Then, he created the men, elves and trees." His arm went out as I looked over the trees once more.

"What about the dwarves and orcs?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Well, the dwarves were created by one of the Valar, but Eru accepted them. Orcs and other dark creatures were created by Morgoth," Legolas almost whispered, entranced by something else.

"Morgoth as in Sauron's commander?" I asked, faintly remembering the name.

"Aye," Gimli seemed to know this.

"Morgoth was evil and power wanting too much power and knowledge after Eru created him. He descended to Arda in search of the secret flame, which he never found," Aragorn took a deep breath, "After wars that shaped Arda the Valar finally imprisoned him but he left his lieutenant, Sauron, who which we are all in a battle against now," Aragorn finally murmured.

Everyone was silent for a little while after the short tale was spoken. Boromir seemed to hate the silence. I watched him and noticed how he waited for another voice, someone to speak. His worries wanted to be quenched by some sort of words, even if they were someone else's worries. Maybe it was the effect of the forest or the effect of the hobbits, his guilt.

"We are low on water Aragorn. What are we to do?" He asked.

"We search for some sort of moving water we can replenish our stocks with," He nodded to Boromir. I swallowed hard, remembering the dry feeling in my mouth that had resided since a few days before. If we did not find water soon, things could start to look bad. I, along with the others, had merely forgotten because of the task at hand.

"By Durin's beard!" Gimli called out a couple meters ahead. The rest of the company rushed up to him where he was rubbing a dark, sticky substance between his fingers. He pushed his fingers towards his mouth and then roughly spit out. The remaining goo was wiped on one of the trees.

"Orc blood," He coughed. Aragorn looked to he ground and noticed the tracks that were made.

"It looks like an orc was here. Strange," He commented.

"Just one?" Boromir asked, a hesitant tone was stuck in his throat. I knew he didn't want to get too excited about the prospects of the hobbits.

"Aye, and from the amount of blood, I assume it didn't last long," He said.

"Aragorn, Elena and I will refill the water skins, while you decipher the path of this orc. We will not be long, for I hear a stream now," Legolas held out his hand. Aragorn looked at it for a second, contemplating, but within a minute we had five empty water skins in our clutches with the rest of our companions long behind us.

...

"Smart," I praised the elf as soon as we were far away enough. He seemed to get right to the questioning.

"I want to know what she meant when she said 'we really need to talk'? Has she told you something about you being a doppelganger?" He asked. I instantly felt guilty when he said the d word. I didn't know if I was even going to tell him that I wasn't a doppelganger. It would only be more confusing because I still did not know the connection between Arya and me or why the hell we looked alike especially since we weren't doppelgangers.

"No! I've told you about my encounter with her. She hasn't told me anything, but from this morning, it sure sounded like she wanted a word with me," Legolas halted and leaned against a tree taking my words in.

"Her name was not Octavia in Mirkwood," He said calmly, shutting his eyes to awaken the memories that had probably stayed dormant for over hundreds of years. "It was Annoneth," He spoke as if her name was a poison on his tongue that he wanted to spit out immediately.

"Who was she, Legolas?" I pleaded with me.

"I will tell you if you answer my question," He responded firmly. His grey eyes penetrated mine with a serious stare. "I want to know what Haldir gave you," He said.

My eyes widened, remembering the leather book I could not bring myself to open last night.

"What?" I questioned, picking at some of the bark on a tree, trying to look occupied.

"Do not try to fool me. I know you were with him. I was keeping an eye on you. When you emerged from his talan, you looked so secretive and you held something," He said.

"Why would you ask that? What importance-"

"I am no fool Elena. I realize Arya was very close to him. I do not think he gave you some welcoming present. Both you and him know something about this whole thing that I do not. Am I correct?" He asked. Did he really think Haldir and I withheld something from him. Of course I withheld what Galadriel told me, but there was nothing Haldir knew about the situation. But, he did give me the diary. Something clicked. Was Legolas jealous?

"Haldir and I share no secrets, but one," I said sighing, taking my pack off my shoulders. "If you really want to know, Haldir knows nothing. Of course, you know somehow Arya and I are connected, so Haldir thought he could give something to me that might help in figuring it out," My hand found it's way to the neat leather, and I took a deep breath in ready to explain it.

As soon as I pulled it out though, Legolas's eyes widened and I could tell her recognized it.

"He gave you that?" Legolas's voice was shaky, barley a whisper. " When she- when she died, I looked for that," Legolas glared at it as if he could make it disappear.

"He told me that she gave it to him right before," I said. "Maybe, she wrote down something that can help figure out why all of this is happening, " I said. In an effort to bring him back to normal, I placed the book back into the pack and pulled it back to my shoulders as like it had been before.

"Why would she give it to him?" his eyes were distant and so was his voice.

"I have no idea," I said. His eyes instantly shot to me.

"Have you read it yet?" He asked. I shook my head, and he didn't ask me another question about it.

"Why aren't you telling the others these things?" Legolas started ahead again to the stream. I tried to keep up behind him, but his strides were quick, long, and angry.

"I'm scared," I admitted. He spun around, as graceful as anyone could.

"Scared?" He questioned.

"I cannot muster up the courage to tell them because I do not know what's happening to me, and I don't what any of them-or you for the matter, to get involved with this. This is my problem, and I have no idea where it is going to lead," I said.

"Elena," he murmured suddenly taking a step towards me. His hand was about to touch my face, but I drew back. A look of hurt flashed through his eyes, but it vanished quickly.

"I want you to tell me about Octavia. I held up my end of the deal. She may be of great help to me," I implored. He sighed, but backed away seemed ready to tell me.

"Or she may be of great pain to you," He said.

"Most of my years were spent in Mirkwood. It was only about two hundred years ago I left. In all of those years, I knew most people of Mirkwood; for my father is King of that realm. I had never known any other person like Annoneth or Octavia as you call her. She had arrived probably fifty years before Arya died. She said she hailed from Lindon, though she was very strange and did not fit in with the other elves at Mirkwood. It was like she wasn't elvish at all. Now, we know she most likely is not after all. Anyways,she seemed to have a different way of doing things, different customs, and she never had any friends, except for one. Arya. Arya was always talented at befriending people, and Octavia was no different. I believe Arya took to her because she felt bad for her, but months after they were acquainted she became Arya's best friend. Octavia never talked to me much. It was almost as if she avoided me and tried to draw out Arya, away from me. Believe me, I never opposed Arya's having friends or what she did when she was not with me, but I felt as though Octavia was truly trying to get rid of me. She was the one who suggested Arya go to Lothlorien. She actually smuggled Arya out of Mirkwood and traveled with her to Lothlorien. The only other thing I can tell you about her is that the people of Mirkwood went to her when they wanted things done. It seemed as though she could heal anyone and make people attain any wish. Of course, my father was very suspicious of her, but it was too late to act when she took Arya to Lothlorien. After I, myself, traveled to Lothlorien to get Arya to return home, she had disappeared. Even after Arya's death, Octavia never returned to Mirkwood. Of course, my need for answers made me search for her in even the remote places of Middle Earth, but I found nothing. There was no trace of her anywhere. It has been hundreds of years since I had since her face, well, until this morning." Legolas seemed to hold back some details, but I could tell it pained him to speak of it. I had gotten probably all the useful information he had.

"She was trying to lure me somewhere like she lured Arya to Lothlorien," The thought arose from within me.

"Why? Is she trying to cut off the people I know?" I asked too deep in thought to know I was speaking out loud. Arya had died after going to Lothlorien. Was Octavia trying to kill me? I knew one thing for certain, Octavia had sought out Arya and had taken her away. This is what she was doing to me. Whatever power I had, maybe Octavia was trying to take it from me. Perhaps, she had lured Arya into her trap and taken her power away.

"I know one thing for certain," Legolas said, a lethal hint in his voice.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Octavia is not going to make the same mistake twice," He said. Maybe, Octavia was too dangerous for me to get answers out of. Legolas stared intensely at me.

"Water skins," I dumbly said. He nodded and silently lead me to the stream. The little stream was fast and the water was clear. My tongue became heavy in my mouth as I stared at it. Making quick work of it, I had time to drain a good portion of my skin and got to refill it.

"Legolas thank you for telling me what you did," I said as we were walking back. He offered to carry the two, now heavy water skins I had, but I refused. "I actually thought I could get answers from Octavia, but now I realize she is too dangerous," I said.

"Well thank you for confiding in me, even though it was not really your choice in the matter," He cracked a smile. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I will not tell the others as long as you are safe in your journey," He decided. I turned around and gave him a sincere smile. Hopefully, he would hold his truth. Although, I wasn't sure if I could be safe in my journey. I mean, I was doomed to die, right?

When we found the three others, they were standing waiting for our arrival.

"What took you so long?" Boromir glided up to take his water skin. He instantly started chugging it down. Aragorn and Gimli too retrieved there's and quenched themselves with the amount of water they hadn't drank in days.

"Weren't fooling around, were you?" Gimli said between large gulps of his water. Some of it started trailing down his beard as a hearty laugh erupted from him. My cheeks instantly became red.

"No, no 'fooling around' was done," Legolas dryly put. Gimli took a deep breath and laugh, hitting Legolas's shoulder.

"Just kidding Lassie forgive me," He slapped me on the shoulder too. A cold air swept through the forest, wrapping around me making me shiver. All was silent, making the company pause.

"There is a presence near," Aragorn suddenly said looking around. Everyone stopped idolizing the water and heeded Aragorn's words.

"It's the trees," Gimli muttered to Boromir throwing his hands up, "I told you!"

Legolas looked beyond the trees and narrowed his eyes.

"The White Wizard is approaching," Legolas blankly said.

"Weapons!" Boromir yelped pulling out his own. Aragorn pulled out his sword, Gimli his axe, and Legolas his bow.

"He is very powerful! Do not let his magic affect you!" Aragorn hurriedly told us, looking around. They knew there was no place to run or hide from the wizard.

"Elena! Your weapon!" Legolas warned me.

"Do not fear," I said. I then had four people staring at me like I was crazy.

"Well, you lassie may be in favor of Saruman, but I will not be tempted by him!" Gimli screeched looking around. Legolas nudged me again.

"What is wrong with you girl?" Aragorn looked at me as if I was mad.

"Brace yourselves," I sighed. The rest of the company seemed to have given up on me and Legolas put himself in front of me, acting as a shield.

"Quickly!" Aragorn yelled. Before they could get ready for the battle they thought was going to happen, a bright light blinded us all. I felt a set of arms drag me down and block my vision.

"Legolas! I want to see this," I objected and scrambled to get of his arms. His hold only became tighter.

"Lady you are truly ailed by this dark magic!" Concern and fear shown in his eyes.

"Trust me," I whispered.

The white light took control of everything, making impossible to even see the trees anymore.

"You are searching for the two young hobbits," A voice boomed from within the light. I smiled.

"Where are they? What have you done to them!?" Aragorn demanded, shielding his eyes from the light, but holding his sword in the air.

"They passed the day before. They met someone they did not expect. Does this comfort you?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?" Boromir yelled.

"I did not expect to see you, "The voice boomed once more, but then I felt the light dying down. All four weapons clattered to the forest floor as the old man in the white robes became visible. Gandalf. It was not Saruman.

I laughed and tears of happiness threatened to come to my eyes.

"Elena!" Gimli growled, suddenly realizing I had known all this long. Shock from both Gandalf and my knowledge were soon displayed over all of their faces.

"This cannot be," Aragorn stared at the great wizard with disbelief.

"Forgive me," Legolas bowed to the White Wizard.

"Gandalf!" I yelled, sprinting past my companions to him. I was soon met by the old man and his tight embrace.

"Oh, Elena, what mischief have you started," He looked right at Boromir. Gandalf smiled, though and took me in for another hug. I finally let go, and went back to my place next to Legolas.

"We thought you were Saruman," Legolas explained to him.

Gandalf paced towards us, his new white staff guiding him through the forest terrain.

"I am Saruman, as Saruman should have been," He said.

"You fell," Aragorn said in awe.

We all sat down with Gandalf then and he shared his tale about fighting the Balrog and coming back to life. We then shared ours, and I told him of how Boromir was saved.

"What of the hobbits?" Boromir finally questioned after both stories were told.

"It seems as if the hobbits have befriended the Ents. It is no coincidecnce that they were drawn to Fangorn. A powerful force has brought them here and awoken the Ents. You do not need to fret. They are safe in the hands of Treebeard, one of the Ents. In fact they are safer then you are about to be," Gandalf said looking me dead in the eye.

Boromir sighed a deep relief. Finally, everyone was eased, knowing Merry and Pippin were safe.

"Master Dwarf, don't you worry about them," Gandalf said to Gimli. The dwarf nodded and exchanged some words with Boromir.

"This new Gandalf is grumpy," Gimli nudged me. Gandalf frowned at the dwarf, but said nothing.

"What now?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf stared at him long and hard as if hadn't contemplated the question himself.

"What now indeed for you Boromir," Gandalf was in thought. "For now, we need to get out of the forest in order to ride to Edoras!" Gandalf said, swiftly getting up.

"Follow me," with that we created a long train, with new hope arising from the others.

Legolas walked the rest of the way with me mostly silent except for expressing his annoyance that I did not tell him about Gandalf.

"Get over it," I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my arm, letting the rest of the companions get a little ahead.

"Okay, truly, I'm sorry," I said, trying not to laugh. Gandalf's return had also sprung a new hope in me. Maybe he could help decipher Arya's journal with me.

"It's not about that, although I am quite annoyed I recognized him as Saruman," Legolas said, peering around to make sure the others were too far to hear him. "Once you read Arya's journal do not think so badly of me from the entries she has written," He said. I had no words, but it appeared I didn't need them. What did he mean? Why would Arya write bad things about him A second later, he was gone ahead of me, and I continued following Gandalf out of Fangorn like Legolas had never said those words to me.

Boromir instead fell behind to walk with me. He instantly started chattering about Gandalf's return. I unconsciously nodded too worried to listen, Legolas now on my mind.

"Elena are you even listening?" Boromir sighed. His eyes tapered as he pulled a leaf from my hair. "You look like a wildling with all these things getting caught in your hair," he commented laughing. He started talking again, but I had stopped to retrieve the strange leave that had fallen in my hair. It was unlike the others. Its color was a deep red. Intrigued, I felt it and flipped it over only to reveal ink had been scrawled on the backside.

_Meet in Edoras - O_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the support! It really makes my day seeing what you all think! Let's go to Edoras!

...

Chapter Four

The leaf in my hand suddenly felt like a dagger stabbing me as I read it. I took a sharp intake of breath and actually checked my hand, but there was no blood or lesion that indicated the leaf had actually hurt me.

I had felt anger a multitude of times in my life, but never anything like this. As soon as I read and reread the leaf's inscription, something cracked within me, and within a second something appeared that had never been housed itself in my body before. At first, the emotion felt like a stab, but then an aching sensation filled me worse than any made me stop dead in my tracks, wanting to call out to my companions, but I was too scared. My ears started to ring, and my heart beat sped up.

Maybe it was the result of bottling up all my anger for the past months. Maybe I was just so frustrated and fed up with all the answers being close but not close enough or too dangerous to reach for. Maybe it was something in Octavia's leaf that possessed me to feel this way. In that moment I felt the emotion surge within me and heat me up as if I was a coal sitting under the flame too long. One second, the leaf was trapped between my tightened fist, and the next I felt my energy flow to my hands. It was as if all my malice and hatred formed a snake that flowed from my core to my fingertips,but as soon as it reached my hands, it dissipated. I almost fell to the ground in the fit of anger I had and now the nothingness I felt. It had come as quickly as it arrived, too swift to for me to take action with the anger. Numbness was the after effect. Why had I gotten so angry? One second I was fine and then next I felt like I was about to explode. I took a deep breath, trying to process what had happened.

My outburst at Legolas came to my mind. It had been so uncalled for, and it was like something triggered it. I relaxed my hand a bit to look at the leaf once more to try to figure this out, but what was left was just ash. Had I done this? I looked around to see if anyone else had witnessed my near tantrum, but no one had. I was in the rear of the line with Boromir, who was the second to last, about five meters in front of me. Of course they had been paying me no attention. Gandalf had returned and was showing us the way out of Fangorn. Even Legolas was preoccupied with the wizard's return.

The ash felt chalky in my hand, and I smoothed the grey substance between my fingers, eventually letting it fall free to the earth. One second I had felt so angry, the next I had felt it traveling out of me in the form of heat?fire? I was uncertain, but I knew I had some sort of new ability that had just presented itself to me. I had to be more aware now, more in control of my emotions if anger had caused this. I wanted to tell Gandalf what had just happened, but with everyone around I knew it wasn't a bright idea. I would have to wait for Edoras to confide in the wizard.

After the remnants of the charred leaf were wiped clean from my pale hand, I thought of Octavia again with a clearer mind. I certainly did not trust her, and I wanted to place her on the list of dark forces trying to kill/use me, but there was something nagging in my memories. I recalled the time she saved me from the orcs. If she had wanted to kill me or take advantage of my power would she really have helped me especially when I was so vulnerable? Everything was so opaque. Octavia probably had some of the answers I searched for, but at what price? My thoughts flew towards taking the risk, but I could not get caught, especially by Legolas. I was going to have to take the risk if I wanted to figure out my purpose here.

A harsh sigh erupted from me involuntarily, and Boromir turned on his heel to peer at me. The woods had become foggy within the last hour, and it made it hard to read the expression on Boromir's face, but I could tell he was in the strange mood. The forest probably had an effect on him though. The sooner we got out the better.

"Calm down we are almost out. There is more light," Boromir looked ahead of him. I glanced around his frame, and saw that he was right. We were almost out of Fangorn.

"Thank God," I found myself answering. I was surprised the words found their way out of my lips after the episode I almost went through. The numbness had started to subside, and I was left feeling empty. Legolas told me about Octavia, Octavia finally wanted a confrontation, and then I discovered some weird ability triggered by outbursts of anger.

"I cannot wait to get to Edoras and take a bath and eat good food and sleep for many hours," I found myself babbling to Boromir. I went on how I missed the luxuries of Rivendell and civilization. He followed my prattling, and laughed at my enthusiasm to get out of Fangorn. Fangorn interested me, but with everything on my plate I found it hard to focus on the beauty and mystery around me.

"Nor I," He confessed. "Though, when I get to Rohan I have not yet decided if I will travel back to Minas Tirith with haste back to my father and brother," He looked to me with all seriousness. Oh shit, this was the thing I hadn't thought about too hard because I wanted to avoid it at all costs. My eyes must changed to saucers because his look turned to a questioning one.

"Do you have an objection Lady Elena?" He asked suddenly stopping in his tracks. Who knew what Boromir could change if he traveled to Minas Tirith ahead of us. He was alive, of course it was going to change things. It was my fault, and I had to face the problems.

"Yes in fact I do," My voice quieted, and I made sure only he can hear. He did not seem surprised at my answer but gloomy, as if he already knew what it was going to be.

"I was afraid of this," His hand fingered his greasy hair out of his eyes.

"What?" I stopped.

"I've been having dreams," He said, his gaze piercing me as if he understood my reasoning. I waited for him to explain himself.

"Ever since the night you healed me, which happened unreasonably swift in my condition, even with magic, I've been having dark dreams. They are filled with the memories from that night, dying but not coming back. Afterwards, I face darkness and then I see myself floating down the Anduin. I see my brother and father cry, and then I see them consumed in flames," His voice sounded haunted.

"What?" I was almost speechless. He had visions of the version I knew.

"Tis so real, it is as though it has happened," His sucked in a deep breath and I could tell there was thick, raw emotion behind his logic. "It was as though that was supposed to happen," He looked me dead in the eye. Shit. His eyes locked with mine, but then he broke away.

"Was I supposed to have stayed dead?" He asked with urgency in his voice. He waited for my answer, but I gave him none. He already knew.

"I am changing the future you know?" He was lost deep in thought now. I could tell he had been thinking about this a long time, and now that he finally got his answers he was dumbfounded.

"Yes," I admitted. "This is why you must stay close to us. What is done is done. Truth be told, I don't know what is going to happen as a consequence of bringing you back, so you should not return to Gondor before us," I said. Boromir's lips twisted into a sad, knowing smile.

"Lady Elena you have saved me. I will do whatever you bid," His head bowed to me, making his hair cover his face like a silky curtain.

"Oi. We have arrived at the edge of the forest," Gimli called back to us, and the seriousness of the moment seem to fade from around us. Boromir was left to contemplate what I had said and what he should do.

...

Night had come and gone as quick and calm as a blink of an eye. We had reached the end of the forest, but Gandalf had decided it would be wise to stay the night before venturing to Edoras. Boromir had explained how the trip would take us more than a couple of days, but Gandalf assured us we could do it in a day and a half if rested now.

A dim fire was set up, and we all set up around, close to the fire to keep warm and safe. I had been the furthest away from the fire, and I decided I wasn't in the mood to talk to everyone else. I was pretty sure they all accepted my withdrawn personality for the night because none of them tried to stop me from leaving to go lay on my cloak. Legolas had not said another word to me, but I felt his presence near me as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rest like Gandalf had suggested. I didn't want to talk to the others because of my guilt of Boromir and the Octavia thing. When the night was still young, the other stayed up and conversed with Gandalf telling him of the events we had missed, but soon as hours passed everyone had either set up for bed or slept, except for Gandalf and Aragorn. I could hear their hushed whispers against the crackling of the flames, talking about Sauron and the ring. Before I could truly concentrate on the words of their conversation, I myself fell into dreams.

When dawn broke, I was shaken awake by Legolas.

"Elena, you must rise," His voice was gentle, and I rolled over to find him packing my bag. He gazed at me momentarily but dragged his eyes away.

Languidly, I looked around to see everything had been packed and the fire had been put out completely. As I got myself together, I noticed everyone staring at me waiting.

"Why wasn't I woken up earlier?" I yawned, tossing my now-packed bag over my shoulder. I knew my hair was something of a disaster, but there was nothing I could do until we reached Edoras.

"It is fine Elena. Dawn has just broke, and you are ready to leave now are you not?" Aragorn asked calmly. I nodded. The eagerness in everyone's eyes was very apparent. They longed for Edoras just as I did.

Gandalf stepped aside as we all emerged from the forest, and he came out right after me. We were welcomed by the inky sky, that just started displaying signs of the sun's arrival. The little light from the sky illuminated the grassy terrain that was to be our path.

A high pitched whistle got rid of the drowsiness that had hold of me, and I was more alert. I turned to Gandalf, who had made the noise, a little alarmed.

Before anyone could ask, a white horse followed by three other horse came into view.

"Mearas?" Legolas murmured the question to Gandalf.

Gandalf reached out to stroke the mane of the white horse, and I ran my hand down his back. The horse was grand in size compared to the others and far more beautiful.

"This is Shadowfax, lord of the horses. He has been with me through my troubled times," Gandalf announced to the group."Quickly we must ride!"

Gandalf urged us all onto the horses as he got onto his own. Gimli and Legolas shared a horse while Boromir and I shared another. I could feel Legolas's eyes on my back as Boromir helped me up, but I didn't care. Any feelings he had for me were doomed, and I had to stop encouraging him. I was so torn about him, but I had to do what was right, even if I felt a connection to the elf.

Aragorn was left to his own. Luckily, Boromir controlled the horse like he did before when we were riding because I knew nothing of horses. My thighs gripped the horses back hard and I wrapped my arms around it, trying to stay on.

The hours blurred together as we rode. The sun soon crept higher into the sky, illuminating the area that had turned from rugged forest terrain into flat, grasslands. The mountains could be seen from the distance, but we traveled along the empty and open land.

My thighs started to burn around the fourth hour. I endured and leaned back against Boromir, trying to forget the pain. He seemed used to riding horses, so he probably didn't have the dilemma I had. He had been quiet through the ride, not asking me anymore questions. It was something I was glad of because I had too many problems that I did not want to discuss. Sometime, I must have drifted off, even with the sounds of thundering hooves and the movement of the horse, because when I opened my eyes again, I could see the sun steadily travelling back down once more.

...

It was not until the next day when the sun had been high for many hours that I saw something. My inner thighs were numb now, as my whole body. We had only taken a couple of breaks, and the ride had been dreary, but it had finally been worth something.

"Look there," Boromir's voice sounded from behind me. His hand clutched my waist, supporting me as I looked to a great hill. In the distance, I could see a city that had been built up on the raised land. Edoras.

As we got closer, I inspected the city more. Houses were scattered everywhere around the magnificent hill. They all looked similar with their brown, wooden builds and straw roofs. At the top of the hill stood the Golden Hall amid all the stone surrounding it.

We all paused to get a good look at the city.

"We seek the Golden Hall of Meduseld at the very top. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong," Gandalf informed us all.

"What are we going to do?" Legolas turned to Gandalf.

"We are going to rid Edoras of Saruman's control," Gandalf whispered words to Shadowfax and his horse started right towards the city. As we all approached Gandalf pulled something from his bag. He unraveled the gray rags and grabbed himself in them, hiding the white underneath the grey.

Surrounding the city, wooden fences stood tall probably about three times my size. The entrance was grand with two wooden watch-stands and gates. Guards seemed to be on duty, but they easily let us pass. The horses swiftly flew past on the dirt trail as we bounced along on their backs. Men, women, and children of all sizes stood and watched us go by on the street. Silently, they inspected us, wondering what brought outsiders to their lands. Some people ushered their kids back inside. After all the group consisted of some members that weren't human. As we neared the Golden Hall Gandalf hopped off of his horse.

We all followed, and Boromir helped me down from the brown stallion we had ridden. My legs felt like jelly, but I ignored the tingling and grabbed my bag, hastily following the others.

"Stay near me. Saruman is present," Legolas swooped in right beside me. He must have noticed my sluggishness because he plucked the pack from my shoulders and braced it on his back.

"Legolas-," I started to protest, but he was already in front of me not paying attention. I felt guilty, but I pushed down the feeling. Several strands of my hair had come loose from the braid so I undid it quickly as I walked and let it flow onto my shoulders before putting it back up into a high ponytail. I suddenly felt self conscious in my beaten up tunic and leggings. Dirt, mud, and blood marred me, and I could tell you I did not smell like flowers. We hadn't come into contact with other people, men, in months. Children especially stared at me as I passed, but I kept my eyes focused on Legolas in front of me.

After climbing the stone stairs to the home of Theoden, we were met by guards, protecting the doors of the entrance. Gandalf stopped, and we all took suit halting with him. He turned to us.

"Be careful what you say. I am not sure if we are welcomed in this city," Gandalf said in a hushed tone to us. His stare pierced me, and I could see the worry flecked in his eyes.

"This place seems like the life was sucked from it," Gimli said turning back to where the city stood behind them. Boromir nodded in agreement. The Hall's grand doors opened and let out a couple of armored men, and shut before I had the chance to peer in and see what was in the hall for myself. The looks of the men coming towards us were stern and grave, as if something bad had just taken place.

"I am Hama. I cannot allow you to see the King so heavily armed Gandalf the Grey," A blonde man approached us with two more guards behind him, recognizing Gandalf.

"By order of who?" Gandalf boomed.

"Grima Wormtongue," He answered hesitantly, probably not wanting to get onto Gandalf's bad side.

Gandalf's eyes pierced Hama's and the guard gulped, but within a split second Gandalf turned to us and nodded, respecting the wishes of Hama.

Drawing out my sword, I placed it on the ground before the guards. They looked at me, surprised not shielded in their eyes, but they said nothing. My bow, arrows, and daggers followed, along with the weapons of the others. By the time we had finished unloading all of our lethal weapons, they had formed a nice-sized stack.

"Your staff?" Hama held out his hand nervously to Gandalf.

"Would you part an old man with his walking stick?" Gandalf gripped his staff harder, putting his weight on it. Hama dropped his hand in defeat, not wanting to challenge the wizard.

The guards began to pick them up, and Hama opened his arm for us to go in. The wooden doors were painted with gold markings, and they opened to a vast, dimly lit hall where several others were present. Hama went first and stepped in front of us to lead us in. As soon as we were all in, the doors shut with a crack, and we were left to the darkness of the hall.

About a dozen guards were in the long corridor on either sides. They stood tall and hushed in front of blood-red banners that held a picture of Rohan's horse symbols. At the end of the hall, directly in front of us sat a magnificent, golden throne which held a sickly-looking man who I knew would be King Theoden. Slumped onto the side of his seat, the king barley lifted his eyes in a greeting. Instead he was listening to the whispers of the ghastly man next to him. The man was covered in a black cloak, and he sent glares our way before whispering to the king. I suspected the man to be Grima. From afar, I could see his weird, dark features. His eyes were a weird shade of blue and I barley saw them through the greasy, thin strands of black hair. He muttered nasty words exchanging looks between the king and us. A shiver ran down my spine.

"The herold of bad news, Gandalf, is coming," Grima's voice echoed in the hall for all to hear.

"Theoden King," Gandalf began, walking towards him. We advanced staying a little behind Gandalf. " What has happened to the courtesy here?"

I suddenly felt someone behind me, and my voice escaped me, in the form of a startled cry. Legolas harshly turned around to see what was wrong. The guards were starting to close in on us. We had no weapons. I felt like a caged animal, and I could feel my fingers start to get hot.

"Elena," Legolas whispered, grabbing my hand. His fingers captured mine, and I instantly became cool again.

"He's not welcome," Grima's craggy words made the king nod. I turned my attention back to in front of me and tried to ignore the guards and the weird sensation in the pit of my stomach caused by the fingers intertwined with mine.

"Not welcome," The king echoed back in barley a whisper, but it could be heard through hall where no one spoke. "Why should I welcome Gandalf the Grey?"

"A just question," Grima bowed his head and started rattling on to the king as if he was a baby.

"Stop you snake. Keep your forked tongue where it should be. I have not traveled back from the pits of fire to deal with a worm like you," Gandalf snarled at Saruman's servant. Grima's eyes widened in fear and nothing else came from his mouth.

Gandalf almost reached the throne and stoof menacingly tall turning towards Grima. He raised his staff, alerting Grima that it had not been taken away by the guards earlier.

"I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima boomed to the guards. The guards looked to one each other in question, but then they started heading towards Gandalf.

Instinctively, I yanked my hand from Legolas's and turned to a guard. He was taller than me and was armed with a sword. Before he could draw it, I found myself running up to him, and I yanked it free from it's sheath, whacking him on the knees. The guard fell with a cry not seriously injured, just startled , and I turned to another one, clanging swords with him. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir started to fight the guards too, keeping them away from Gandalf as he reached the throne.

The guards that had brought us in were about to commence fighting as well, but Hama halted them by blocking them with his arm. The guards followed Hama, and put away their swords, waiting.

"Theoden son of Thengel, it has been too long that the darkness has had control over you," Gandalf raised his hand, and his eyes shut. Words from a language I did not recognize erupted from his mouth, trying to free Theoden. Fearful, Grima harshly stood up, and started running from the doors, but Boromir grabbed him and dragged him to the ground.

The last of the guards that had been fighting us had either stopped or were on the ground, so I dropped the sword, walking towards Gandalf.

"I release you from this spell!" Gandalf's words changed back to Westron.

An inhuman laugh erupted from Theoden's lips as he stood. His eyes were glazed over with a mist, and they traveled around the room.

"You have no power over me Gandalf the Grey!" He laughed again, and his eyes fell on me. His laughing ceased. Gandalf turned back to look at me, surprised I was there.

"Elena get away!" Gandalf boomed, trying to block me from Theoden's view.

"Gandalf, is that in fact what I think it is?" Theoden's deranged voice started getting deeper more menacing. "Is that the key?"

Theoden's eyes turned pitch black and he looked straight at me. I couldn't feel my legs, and I fell to the floor. Legolas turned to me, distracted by my fall, almost getting hit by one of the guards. He kicked the guard down, knocking him unconscious, and rushed over to me.

Gandalf threw off his grey robes to reveal his white garbs, and his power made the room white with the light that radiated from him. Theoden turned his attention back to Gandalf, forgetting me. I put my weight on my knees, trying to steady myself. What had just happened?

"Saruman I will draw your darkness out!" Gandalf's words were laced with anger and power. The light from him blocked my view of Theoden, and I felt an arm hoist me back up. I leaned into Legolas, placing my head on his shoulder. My breath came out short and harsh while I leaned against his white-blonde hair. Gandalf lifted his staff in the air, thrusting it towards Theoden. The king's body was flung back instantly, and Gandalf's light died down.

As I regained my strength, I glanced over to see a lady had run out from the side. Her features were young and worried as I noticed she was headed straight towards the king. She was a beautiful woman, probably around 20, and she had an elegance about her I couldn't explain. Before she got there, Aragorn had run up and grabbed her. Her golden hair flung into his face as she cried out from his grasp.

"Wait," Aragorn calmly said.

Theoden was slumped over, but as soon as he raised his head, I noticed a complete difference. He seemed ten years younger with the wrinkles and glassy look disseminated. His once white hair had returned to its golden color, and he looked around conscious of his surroundings now.

Aragorn release the girl and she flew to the king, catching him in her arms. The murmurs among the guard grew louder.

"I recognize your face," Theoden's voice was different than it had been before, stronger. "Eowyn." Eowyn laughed with joy as she hugged her uncle. Theoden then turned to the wizard that had saved him. "Gandalf." He said recognizing him too.

"Be free as you are meant to be," Gandalf laughed, rejoicing at his victory against Saruman.

The atmosphere seemed to lighten, and all of the guards backed away from us.

"My dreams were filled with darkness..." Theoden looked up to the ceiling and he raised his hand to inspect it. Eowyn cupped her uncle's shoulder gently as he began to arise.

"You will regain your strength soon my lord," Gandalf assured the king, "Your sword may help you." Gandalf gave Theoden his sword, and the king looked at it for second as if recalling the last time he used it. Thrusting it into the air, he let out a warm, hearty laugh, and then pulled it back down to his side. Grima let out a groan, and instantly all attention was on him.

Theoden patted Eowyn on the shoulder and ten sauntered over to Grima. Covering his face with his hands, the worm begged for mercy. Boromir tugged him forward and at the feet of Theoden.

"You leech! You made me a slave!" Theoden's voice bounced off of the hall's walls, making Grima shrink back. He dared look into Theodred's eyes.

"Please send me away," Grima begged for mercy, holding up his hands in the air.

Theoden raised his sword high, ready to not give the mercy he wasn't shown by Grima, but Aragorn interjected. He asked for Grima's life to be spared on account of all the bloodshed in Edoras. Theoden listened to Aragorn's counsel and Grima broke free, not before glancing in my direction curious, probably about his master addressing me. The doors were rashly open, and I noticed all the people who had gathered outside. The doors were held open for Theoden, and light was let inside the hall once more.

"Hail Theoden King!" Hama's voice broke the silence after Grima's departure. All of the people in and just outside of the hall bowed to their newly healed king. Theoden smiled to the crowd of people who had appeared, and he eagerly turned around.

"Where is my son?" He asked. He turned to the faces of his people, but they were trying to avoid his eyes.  
>"Uncle," Eowyn called to him, her voice frantic.<p>

"Let me escort the visitors to some rooms," Hama bowed to the king, wanting the king to have a private audience with his niece for the awful news that she was about to bear.

Swiftly, we were being led further into the hall, into another section. Gandalf had stayed by Theoden's side, and I wanted to call to him. I wanted to know what Saruman meant, but I could see the look on Theoden's face as Eowyn broke the news of his son's death to him. Even as we were whisked away down a different hall, I heard the king cry out.

...

Kind of a filler... It wasn't meant to be, but I had to take out some of the writing for this chapter and put it in the next... Look for Chapter Five tomorrow or Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I hadn't slept on a bed in months, and I had almost forgotten what the feeling had felt like. As the blankets enveloped me now, I couldn't imagine how I slept without one for all the time I had been with The Fellowship. Earlier, Hama had led us through the hall taking us to our own rooms assuring us, mostly Legolas, that we would be reunited soon. I was certain I was the only getting a room to myself, and I almost argued that I wanted to stay with my companions, but I would be able to sneak off to them later, if needed. I had been the first to separate from the group, and I was a bit reluctant seeing as I had been with these people practically conjoined for some weeks now, but I had longed for a bed and bath.

"Meet me before the funeral," Legolas's arm tugged me away from the door, acting as if he was giving me orders. The rest of the group was already walking ahead, so they hadn't seen.

"Okay! Calm down. I will be fine," I assured him. A serious look had appeared on his face, and I didn't know if he was just in a foul mood or if it was just his natural face.

As soon as I got myself in and shut the doors, I ran and sprawled out on the massive bed, remembering the feeling of sheets, blankets, and pillows. I hadn't moved since, even when someone came in to inform me there was a bath going to be prepared for me to get ready for Prince Theodred's funeral. The room was small, but practical. The bed was pretty much all I cared for though. The decor was much different of Rivdendell's. My thoughts soon wet to Rivdendell and how light and open everything was. It was the most beautiful place I had ever been too, and I missed it so much. I could almost here the rivers, but when I opened my eyes I was faced with stone and walls.

I couldn't imagine the pain the king was going through. I couldn't imagine all the pain everyone in Edoras had endured or was about to. War was upon us, and I was very nervous. I looked to the ceiling, trying to forget that I knew what was going to happen, what was inevitable.

I tried focusing on what I needed to get done now. Octavia wanted to meet me here. I didn't know where or when. In fact, if my memory served me right, we would be off to Helm's Deep soon only to return here again. Waiting was the worst feeling, and I contemplated once again if I truly wanted to see her. I had a feeling she would see me even if I didn't want to see her though. I also had to look through Arya's diary, which I planned to do very soon. Then, my mind focused on what had happened an hour ago. Saruman had called me a key. A key of what? Or was I key in something? Hopefully, I would be able to have time to talk to Gandalf about this. I didn't even what to think about yesterday when I seemed to burn the leaf out of anger. Oh God, where was this going.

"My lady," The lady who had come in before to inform me about the funeral, walked in again. She had introduced herself as Elma. She hadn't asked me any questions about myself or said anything about what had happened earlier, but someone must have told her my name. I hoisted myself off the bed.

"Your bath is ready Lady Elena," She said. I nodded once to her and followed her out of the room and down the hall. She offered maids to help me bathe and dress and after I gently refused, it fell silent again. I found myself drawn to compare her to Lometh, who I missed very dearly. I wondered how the Rivendell elf was doing.

"The water is hot and your linens and garbs are on the dresser," The lady stopped at the last door on the left and bowed to me. I copied her bow and thanked her.

As soon as I went in, I could smell the wonderful scent of lavender and mint. The freshness off the smell was almost foriegn to me. I was now accustomed to holding my breath or smelling death and earth. The room was a small one, like the room I was staying in, filled with steam and light, and the only thing is consisted of was a white tub and wooden dresser which held towels and black clothes meant for later today. I noticed as I turned the corner where the bath was that a mirror had been place right in front too.

Ignoring it, because I didn't want to see how hideous I looked from the lack of baths and hygiene on the road, I threw my soiled garments into a pile near the door, and I sunk into the hot bath. After undoing my ponytail, I dropped below the water letting the heat swallow me whole. It was so refreshing and relaxing, and I could feel my soreness finally finding the relief it needed. Next to the bath was a glass of light purple liquid and a white cream. I figured the white one to be soap, so I took a huge glop of it and washed all the dirt and blood from my skin. I then poured the purple liquid down my blonde hair and washed it. Instantly, my tangles disappeared , and my wet hair was freed from mud and sweat.

I must have soaked for a long while because by the time I got out and wrapped a towel around myself, my skin had a light pink tinge. My thighs had felt better from riding, but I still felt a slight pang. Slowly, reveling the sensation of being clean, I dried myself and then wrapped my hair and body in towels. A comb was left for me on the towels, so I grabbed in and went to go sit in front of the mirror.

I had not seen my reflection in what it felt like forever, and I barley recognized myself. My face was thinner, the angles of my cheekbones harsher. My eyes seemed too big and blue and my lips too red. I didn't know if it was a bad thing, I just felt so different, so unrecognizable. It was if I had gained five years. The sun did not seem to affect my pale skin on the journey so far, and as I let my hair free from the towel I noticed it had grew a couple of inches too.

My hair started to dry promptly, and I found a window in the room I could use to help completely dry it. After opening it, I sat on the frame in my towel letting the wind run its tendrils through my blonde locks. Luckily, curtains blocked the city's view from me, but I could still smell and hear the sounds of Edoras preparing for the funeral. Dozens of children's voices could be heard, and the smell of food, probably for a feast later, made my stomach growl.

A knock on the door startled me.

"My lady, are you almost ready?" I heard Elma through the door. I panicked and ran over to where my clothes were.

"Yes!" I called out. "I will be out in a minute!"

My necklace nearly hit me in the face as I dashed over to collect the dress. It was a velvety material, similar to the dress Eowyn wore when I saw her in the Great hall. The material was dyed black though, opposite from the white she had on, and as I pulled it over my figure I noticed how fitted it was. For months, I had been wearing baggy leggings and tunics, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. It reminded me of the dresses I had used in Rivendell, but that felt like a life time ago, when I actually cared what I looked like. The black dress hit the floor as I finally got it fully on, and I noticed it had a bit of a train. The ends of the sleeves were long and swelled out. The dress hugged my breasts and hips and the material clung to my I turned around inspecting myself, I noticed a gold pattern was embroidered onto the hips and sleeves.

Remembering I had little time, I slid my feet into what looked like black flats, and I hurdled myself near the mirror. The black contrasted well with my skin and hair color, and even though I felt a little uncomfortable with the style, it seemed to fall nicely on me. I looked at the girl picking at her dress in the mirror, and I stood up straight, trying to ready myself before another knock came. My necklace seemed out of place with the dress, so I tucked it beneath the black material.

I opened the door to reveal Elma. Her somber face from earlier now held a surprised expression as she inspected me.

"Is there something wrong with it," I instantly felt self-conscious.

"My lady you look so different," Her eyes turned into saucers. "So beautiful." I smiled, hopefully her comment was sincere.

"Thank you. I guess that's what a proper bath and the right dress will do for you," I joked. The lady smiled, and started leading me down the hall.

"Your other clothes will be washed. Tonight, I will come by and pick up any other clothes you want to be cleaned as well," She smiled approvingly at me. She had probably picked out the dress.

"Thank you!" She finally led me to where the great hall was.

Compared to how it was earlier, the great hall was deserted spare only a few guards by the door. The throne was empty. For the king was probably getting ready for his son's funeral.

"Your companions will meet you here," Elma bowed to me, and headed towards the direction she and I had come from. The guards stood still and said nothing, so I did my best to try to not make it awkward. I spun around slowly, taking in the hall. It was so unlike Rivdendell. Yet, it was magnificent and beautiful in its own way. How different the cultures of the two peoples were.

"Its grand isn't it," A soft voice from behind me said. I spun in its direction and noticed it was Eowyn. A sad smile was painted upon her face, and she too had gotten ready for the funeral. Her dress was the same material and color as mine, but it was grander, more elaborate. Her golden mane had been put up in a bun and she wore a golden band around her head.

"It is," I said, after taking in her beauty. "I am very sorry for your loss. We have not properly met. I'm Elena," I bowed to her.

"Thank you. I am Eowyn, thought I suspect you already know," Her voice was clear, but subdued. "You know Theodred and I grew up together in these halls. We laughed and played together. It feels so unreal.." She trailed off, but then her voice picked up again. "Many years I have spent here caring for my dear uncle. The darkness and evil that had a hold over this place made me feel so trapped, until your company came. Gandalf saved us," Tears started to form in her eyes. I didn't know they were a result from the grief of Theodred's fate or the happiness that Saruman's reign here was over.

"You should not feel trapped," I said. "You are more powerful than you think," Visions of the witch-king came to my mind.

"Where do you come from Lady Elena? You are so beautiful like an elf, but your ears tell me you are not," She asked me turning the conversation on to me. As she asked her question her eyes seemed to be taking me in, curious. I hesitated for second unsure of what lie I should tell her.

"This is Lady Elena of Rivendell. Her mother is elven and father is mortal," Legolas suddenly interjected from the side. Both Eowyn and I turned to him. He was wearing a black tunic and gray leggings with the Lorien cloak still wrapped around him. He looked freshly clean, and his hair was loose from any braids. The blonde locks tumbled down his shoulders.

"Rivendell!" Eowyn exclaimed. "I've heard many stories," She smiled at me.

"Thank you for your kindness Lady Elena, but I must be off. I must meet my uncle," Eowyn bowed to me when no one said anything else, and she left through the front entrance in search of her uncle.

"Thank you," I breathed out as soon as she disappeared. Legolas had covered my ass. He nodded in response as if it was no big deal. He started smoothing his hair, and started braiding a piece of it on the side.

"Do you need help?" I asked out of friendliness. He nodded, but didn't say anything. So, I went over and grabbed a thin strand of his hair, braiding it and tying it with the other side. I didn't realize how close I was to him, until my hip brushed his. The quietness and energy that seemed to be between us both turned me on and freaked me out. It didn't make it better that I could feel his eyes on me.

"Done," I said, backing away to a couple feet in front of him.

"Hannon le," His eyes darted to mine before he took in my appearance.

"You look lovely Elena," I didn't know if it was my imagination, but his words seemed to have came out thicker and deeper. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Um thanks," I said. Oh God, I didn't want this to be awkward. More people needed to show up.

"Saruman said something to you," Legolas brought up, breaking the weirdness. I sighed. I knew he was going to bother me about that.

"Oh, the key thing. I had no idea. I was going to talk to Gandalf about it," I said,walking over to the throne and running my hand across it.

"Edoras has a massive library, maybe there is something we can find there," he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay," It quickly became awkwardly silent again, and I started tapping my foot, trying to ignore Legolas's stares.

"Legolas! Elena!" Gimli popped out. "Gandalf was so amazing earlier!" The dwarf laughed, but his face grew solemn again. "Too bad for the king's son. May his soul find the rest of his kin," He sighed, scratching his red beard.

Aragorn and Boromir rounded the corner together, but as soon as they saw us they stopped.

"Lady Elena you look lovely," Boromir bowed and Aragorn nodded.

"Thank you," I said, taking his comment a little differently than I took Legolas's. "Are we ready to go?" Gimli nodded.

"I hate funerals," Legolas murmured under his breath. He seemed to stiffen and be repulsed at the thought of it.

"I've never been to one," I shrugged my shoulders. Gimli stared up at me confused.

"You've been leaving in great peace then," He said amazed.

"I was adopted," My shoulders arched forward again. "I never had family to go to a funeral for."

"Well they are awful," Legolas said quietly, looking down at his shoes. The air around us was charged, and Legolas moved his way in the front, walking about before us. My emotions must of betrayed me because Gimli reached up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't mind him lassie," He patted my shoulder again, and then we followed Legolas out the doors. I could already see below the funeral bed with a young man laying on top of it. I had no idea we were going to see his body, and I shivered at the mere sight of it. He looked way too young to die. He would never get married or have children. He would never get to look at the stars or the sun again. There were myriads of things he probably took for granted each day that he would never be able to experience again. Skin pale as white was covered by traditional Rohan ware along with his sword, and his lips were a slight blue. His eyes were closed, never to be opened again. That's what you will be like soon, a little voice in my head poked at me. I pushed down he voice as far as I could and kept my face blank as I walked out.

King Theoden was already beside his son, trying not look at him, while Gandalf and Eowyn stood very close. Eowyn was with a group of ladies who were all either in or close to tears. It seemed as though everyone living in Edoras was surrounding the hall and attending the funeral.

The procession started with the body, then the King with Eowyn. Gandalf followed behind along with us. We all traveled the dirt path outside of Edoras's gates to where Theodred's kin was also buried. The burial mounds were grassy and beautiful with white flowers springing up all over the hills. It was weird how such a beautiful place could hold something not so beautiful. One would not notice it was a sight where people would buried until they saw the stone entrance that was being opened for Theodred.

Most of the speech for the funeral was performed in the language of the Rohan, and I barley understood. Throughout the ceremony I looked to Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir and they seemed to be listening intently, but I doubted the understood either.

The speeches had only lasted about thirty minutes before the King spoke. Then, it was time.

The body was being pulling into the stone cavern, and Eowyn started to sing,

"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. Bealo... " Her meldoy was beautiful, and it enraptured me despite my no knowledge of the language it was sung in. Soon, her beautiful song turned into a muffled cry as her cousin was placed in the tomb.

Three other women surrounded her as she cried out. Theoden looked on strangely silent, but despair was apparent in his eyes as the sealed the tomb with the stone. The funeral was ending, so I looked to my companions only to find the one person I was really looking for gone. Legolas

A whole crowd of people started for the gates of Rohan, and I looked for his long blonde hair, but I didn't see it in the crowd.

"Come on lass, I'm hungry," Gimli said. A couple of men including Theoden and Gandalf stayed behind, and everything in my body told me to stay with Gandalf, ask his him the questions that burned in my mind, but I knew it wasn't the time and place.

Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, and I made our way back to Meduselde.

...

A great feast was held in the honor of King Theoden and for remembrance of Prince Theodred. It wasn't exactly the happiest, seeing as though we had just came from a funeral, but as I heard the stories going around about Theodred, I knew it made people feel more comforted.

I had eaten more than I had probably ever eaten. Fruit, bread,meat, cheese, had filled my plate, and I had never been so glad in my life. The only other person who had a plate more piled high than mine was Gimli.

As the hours waned, people started leaving the great hall to go back to their own homes. I finally had found Legolas brooding a corner of the hall, but I didn't disturb whatever thinking he was going through.

"Make way!" Someone knocked the door open. A guard with redish hair and a big build came through, helping two children into the room. They looked to be very young, not a day over ten. They shivered in their dirty rags, and the little girl cried out next to her brother. She called for her mom. Eowyn took action first, and flew to grab the things to them, she ignored the stares of the others.

The guard went to Theoden's throne and bowed. "I found them barley alive, drawn up on a horse. They say wild men attacked their village, and they were sent to warn us!"

Theoden look surprised and then looked to sadness with the children.

"Where's Mama?" The little girl squeaked. Eowyn hushed her and brought them over to the table, getting them food, which they probably hadn't seen in days. They stopped asking questions and started to eat ravenously on there food, confirming my suspicions.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash!" Gandalf boomed through the hall. The children seemed to take no notice, for Eowyn was caring for them and they were finally in a warm, safe place. I got up and went over to Gandalf.

"Saruman will not falter. His attacks will only get worse," Boromir sat near the throne.

"We must meet him head on on the battlefield," Gandalf spoke to Theoden. He seemed dazed, soaking in all of this. Saruman's control had robbed him of the knowledge of how bad his lands had fallen to darkness.

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn added.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me...but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war!" Theoden groaned, trying to figure out the best way to help his people.

"We must seek refuge quickly," I said. Everyone turned to me and Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf looked at me like I was nuts. I thought about the warg attack that was going to happen very soon.

An argument arose between them all, and I sighed, staying out of it. Gandalf wanted to face Saruman now, but Theoden wanted to seek shelter. He could not risk the lives of his people, and I knew he was right.

After some time discussing the matter, Theoden raised his hand to silence everybody.

Gandalf finally sighed," What is the king's decision?" Everyone left in the hall became silent, and I heard nothing except for the two children eating.

"We will make for Helm's Deep," Theoden decided.

...

The energy from the disagreements in the hall had made me feel awkward, so I decided to look around the King's home. No one seemed to notice as I slipped down the hall. I had no idea how big this place was, but there were many corridors and parts I had not laid eyes on.

I found myself unconsciously searching for a library, like Legolas had suggested earlier. My mind was becoming blank as I wondered the halls, getting weary of everything. Maybe, it was time to put that bed to good use.

I saw something move from the corner of my eye, and I jumped, almost screaming.

"By the Valar!" I recognized the voice.

"Legolas, shit, you scared me!" I said instantly calming down. He was surprised by my appearance too.

"Shit,Elena?" His voice was dry.

"Just one of my favorite expressions," I laughed nervously, putting my hands behind my back.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked when he didn't respond after my comment. He shrugged in response. I guessed he wasn't in the mood for talking.<p>

"Okay, well I'm going to go," I said backing away.  
>"Waited," He put an arm out, trying to stop me.<p>

"Um, yes," I awkwardly said. He stared at me for a couple seconds, his face unreadable, until I caught a glint of...fear?

"I'm-," He began, but then he shut his mouth again.  
>"Maybe, I should just go," I said, really feeling the urgency to leave and return to the others. This time he got out his words.<p>

"I'm trying to ignore this, this feeling" He could barley get the words out of his mouth.

"What?"I asked. He looked at me as if I was dumb.

"Do you really have to ask?" His voice sounded haunted as he looked at me with a need in his eyes.

"Legolas-" I tried to say something, but he started backing away.

"No need Elena! I already know the answer to the question I'm not stupid enough to ask!" He paused. "You know how I feel... You are like a maiden trapped a steel cage, I'm trying to break in to figure you out. You don't tell me anything, and I can hardly ever read you!" I wanted to say something, but I was dumbfounded. I looked at him, desperately trying to find words, but he shook his head.

"Tis my fault Elena. I'm sorry for my outburst," He turned and left before I could say anything else. I was left, as though I was stricken, and I braced my back against the wall. I didn't even know I was crying until a tear hit my hand. I wanted to scream out in frustration. Why did it have to be this way? Why was I doomed to die? Why couldn't things just be simple?

I took a couple more seconds, contemplating whether or not I would scream, but when nothing came out, I recollected myself. Wiping the tears away, I straightened my back and headed towards the Great Hall where the rest of my companions were. Luckily, I scanned the room and found no evidence of a Mirkwood elf in it.

The children that had come earlier were still at the table while Eowyn talked softly to them. Gimli and Aragorn were smoking from a pipe near the King, who was still thinking probably thinking about his decision on moving everyone to Helm's Deep. Boromir was outside, sitting on the steps, drinking a goblet of wine. The doors had been left open for the night air to come and cool us, but not even the sight of the stars comforted me. I finally ended up sitting across from Gandalf on a bench, burying my head into my arms.

"It seems we have a lot of catching up to do Lady Elena. The Lady Galadriel has told me things that explain the way you have been acting lately," Gandalf casually said, taking a puff of smoke from his own pipe. He loosened his grip on his staff, and placed both hands on the table.

My head shot up from the table.

"She told you!?" I asked in disbelief, his words catching my immediate attention. Legolas dissipated from my mind.

"Ah yes, I can understand why you have seem so broken these past days since I've returned," His lips formed a frown.

"Gandalf, please, I don't know what to do," I all but cried out to him. He looked onto me with pity, and I could already tell that he wasn't going to be able to help me.

"You must listen to the Lady of Lorien Elena. Keep what you know secret. Keep it safe. You have a purpose, and you must fulfill it..." Gandalf started droning on about my purpose in all of this like Lady Galadriel had. I was not ungrateful, but I was sick of not getting any answers. Then Saruman popped into my mind.

"Gandalf!" I suddenly exclaimed. Eowyn looked down at me from the table, but I quickly looked away, looking to Gandalf again.

"Yes Elena," He said making a ring of smoke above our heads.

"Saruman looked straight at me when he was possessing Theoden. He called me a key," As soon as I said it Gandalf froze, but then put his pipe down.

"So he was talking to me!" I wagged my finger at him. Gandalf's expression became very grave.

"Do not tell anyone of that ever!" His voice sounded hard, serious.

"But what was he talking about?" I asked.

"Elena, there are many keys in this world, some not from Middle Earth. They unlock things that were meant to be under lock. I cannot hide this from you, but I will tell you I know nothing of the matter I can tell you. If he has deemed you a key, you better wish no one comes to use you to open something that was meant to stay hidden," Gandalf avoided my eyes and picked up his pipe again.

He inhaled deeply and blew the smoke out in a huge cloud, and I could barley see anything in front of me.

...

I knew I wasn't going to get anymore from Gandalf after that. Okay, I was the key of something. I was going to have dig deep and research. There had to be something in the libraries on keys. I wanted to slap myself. I was so stupid. How was I going to find something so vague. I sighed, ready to worry about it tomorrow. I was too tired to deal with it today. I was just happy I made some sort of progress, even if it was as tiny as a ripple.

All I wanted to do was sink into my bed and forget about the war, forget about Arya, and even forget about Legolas. I was not even going to start thinking about what had happened earlier with him.

I walked back to my room, quietly deep in thought. I was so confused about everything. Luckily, no one was around. They were all sleeping, planning for our leave to Helm's Deep, or gathered in The Great Hall. I bit my tongue in frustration, tasting a metallic taste in my mouth. I needed some sort of release.

I put my hand on the door handle, and turned it. Something felt off. My hand unconsciously flew to my back to get an arrow, but I didn't have them on me. Elma had delievered all of the weapons to my room before. They were a door away from me, but I felt like there was a presence inside not out.

Octavia. It had to be her. I took a deep breath, mustering all the courage I could, and I slid into the room, flinging the door shut behind me.

It wasn't her.

"I just came to make sure you were alright before you retired for the night," Legolas swiftly stood up from where he was sitting on the bed. Darkness covered his face, but I could tell he was lying. His tall frame blocked most of the light, and I could feel my heartbeat quicken and my reason quickly being thrown out the door.

The second I saw him the feeling arose deep within me, and I knew I couldn't ignore it any longer.

A rush of thoughts seemed to stream in and out of my head, and I decided to do the wrong thing.

"No you didn't," I said, going towards him. His mouth opened as if he was about to try to explain himself, but at that moment I didn't care. I was done thinking about him and my feelings. I was past the point of caring anymore.

I grabbed the top of his tunic, and pulled him to me. In the light from the window, cast from the moon, I could see the mix of shock and need on his face.

Roughly, I grabbed his face and was about to do what I kept myself from doing for weeks, but before I could he had already placed his lips on mine. His lips were hot and cold at the same time, and I felt my stomach leap as his lips captured my bottom one. There was no regret in my body, but I knew this was bad. His arms captured my waist, and he pulled me closer to him than I had ever been before, making the fire rage even more. I knew this was so wrong, especially to him, but it was like I couldn't help myself. As I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, I knew my fate was going to be fucked because of this elf.

...

This is really not edited


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Even though oxygen started to evade me, I kept my lips locked on Legolas's, completely forsaking air and its worth to keep my body functioning. There was no way I was losing this moment from the fear of sense returning to me or parting from his lips anytime soon.

I felt myself being pushed against the wall right next to the dresser, barley escaping the sharp edge of it. I didn't care. My care and honor were thrown out the window immediately as soon as I saw him in my room. The only thing that mattered was our lips moved feverishly together, in sync, and his arms,now picking up my legs to capture around his waist. I held on for dear life with my legs around his waist and arms around his neck. I could feel his heat coming through his clothes, and it made me only crave him more. As he picked me up, he took it as an opportunity to give us both the deep breath we needed. My chest rose and fell rapidly, and I was about to protest, but then his lips flew to my neck.

As he trailed light kisses down my neck, I closed my eyes and held back the moan that nearly escaped me.

"Bed," My voice left me husky and soft, drunk with the taste of him, but he had heard me because the next second I felt him hold me as he moved across the room. The black material of my dress had ridden up and exposed my thighs, and his hand hand gripped my bare skin sending volts of energy through me.

My eyes found its way to his blue ones, and I kissed him again, softer this time. Without breaking the kiss, my back hit the mattress, lightly, and he climbed over me to where his legs where on either side of my body. My hands had a mind of their own and threaded through his long hair, where his had found my cheeks. There was no way to explain how I truly felt with him. I had kissed guys before, but it had never been like this. I was drowning, an addict to him, but I knew I would rather die drowning than resurface to lang again.

"Legolas," I murmured against his bottom lip. Without warning, his tongue parted my lips, and the urgency arose again. My fingers traced the hem of his tunic, and I started to pull it up. He did not protest, and he helped me bring the wool fabric over his shoulders. As soon as it was off, it was flung across the room. His chest and arms were smooth, as I lightly traced over his muscles, which coiled with my touch. He closed his eyes, and I took the opportunity.

In a second our positions were reversed, and I sat on top of his lap. Taken off guard, his eyes had flicked open and he had let out a deep laugh, one that sent a shiver down my spine. He sat up to meet me, and I took the time to replace my lips where my fingers had been. A light groan erupted from him, and his arms pulled me in.

Desire pulled deep within me as my body moved his his, and things were heating up fast. Our kisses became raw and passionate, and something else besides desire popped up in my mind. To try to obliterate the thought, I turned my attention back to just his lips. I didn't want to think about feelings. They were too painful. I just wanted to kiss him until I forget everything. My name, my life, my problems. I just wanted it to be us right now, but I couldn't ignore the feeling that I had never felt before. I felt a sense of coming home, and that's when it became too much for me.

His long, skilled fingers had found its way to the buttons on my dress, and I could feel the cool air against the skin of my back. He must have realized something was up because I felt his body freeze. I was left with a cold and empty feeling as he pulled away from my lips.

"Elena?" He questioned. He was trying to regain control of his breathing and his voice came out quick. I didn't answer right away because I too was trying to attain all the oxygen I had lost for the eternity it felt like he had no been separated. I took the time to scan him over. His handsome features had become worried, probably concerned for the feeling i had given off. His blonde hair had become loose, and the braids from the sides had started to unravel. Even though I sat on his laps, I felt him tower over me, and I reached out to place both my hands on his chest. His heart was beating fast and deep.

"I've never done this before," I had finally found my voice and came up with an excuse. It wasn't completely an excuse because it was true. I had never had sex before, but I was not scared to be with him. In fact, that was the only thing I wanted to do right now, but that was the problem. The new feelings the welled from within me worried me, and I started to remember why I couldn't be with him.

I was scared to meet his eyes, but I felt his hand move my chin to where I was forced to look at him.

"Elena, don't be ashamed. We can take this slow," His voice was thick and understanding. I looked at him for a couple seconds before I wrapped my arms around his neck again and buried my face in his hair, trying to stop the tears from forming in my eyes. He locked me in a tight embrace as well before shifting so he laid next to me now.

The heat between us slowly drifted away as we laid there in silence for a while. He was turned facing me, but I was staring at the ceiling, thinking. His eyes studied me, probably trying to figure me out. My heart was split. I wanted him so much, it made my bones hurt, but I did not want to broken when I was gone. It was already too late for that. Both of us knew how we felt about each other, but we were too scared to say it out loud. It was still not fair that he didn't know that it was only going to end in pain for the both of us.

"I never thought I would be able to feel this close to someone again," Legolas's voice broke the pregnant silence. "I guess you do have feelings for me." His voice started to fade, but I could detect some sort of indecisiveness in it.

I flipped over on my side, not caring if my now open dress would expose me.

"You know I feel the same way about you," I admitted. There was no denying it. His eyes relaxed, and a his lips turned upward.

"You do not know what a relief it is to hear those words from your lips," He sighed and reached out, his fingers gliding over the bare sliver of skin on my side. I held back the shiver, but I could not ignored the fire everywhere his fingers went.

"I was worried and I still am about all of this," I whispered, my voice getting quieter and quieter as I spoke. "I just don't want to hurt you." His hand paused, and he took a deep breath. Scooting closer to me, he now intertwined his hand with mine.

"After this, we will find out who you are," I could feel his cool breath on my face, "Together." If only.

I nodded anyways, and leaned my head into his chest, listening to his heart beat again.

"I worry about the fate of Arda in the midst of all this evil and darkness, but my trust is in you. You know what is going to happen, and you were sent here for a reason. I do not think Eru would have sent you if all hope is lost," I felt the vibrations of his voice from my chest. I only squeezed him tighter in response.

"If everything turns out okay after this I will take you everywhere. There are so many beautiful places..." Legolas went on as I listened to him. He talked about his travels and the strange encounters he had experienced. When I asked him of his father and what it was like growing up, he explained how Mirkwood worked. He explained how his father had always been controlling, especially after his mother died.

It was peaceful I listened to him, finding out things I never knew about him. When he became weary of talking, I then took his role. I told him about my adoptive mother, of college, and I even told him the story of how I was found in the fire when I was 17. I had never really told anyone of that story. Legolas listened and stroked my back as he did, honestly caring about what I had told him.

"If I ever find a way to go back home," I paused looking at him. "I don't think I would." I wasn't sure if I had ever admitted that out loud. It was true, if I wasn't doomed to die. If I ever did have the chance to return back to normalcy, I wouldn't. I had grown too accustomed to this land, and I wouldn't be able to leave all of the people here, especially Legolas.

Legolas smiled at this. He said he thought he would never become this close with a person again, but I had never thought I would ever find a person to be this close with. I had not cared or shared this much with anyone before. It was comforting, and I felt something I didn't want to name, but at the same time I felt my insides being torn into shreds. I didn't know how long this would last or what kind of pain my death would cause.

"You should sleep," Legolas said suddenly. He placed a kiss on my forehead and started to get up from the bed. The bed felt desolate as soon as he left.

"Will you stay?" I found myself saying. He turned around.

"Of course," I could hear the joy in his voice. I couldn't see his expression that was blocked out by the murky darkness. "I will let you get dressed. I will be right outside the door," He said. I heard the slight creak of the wooden door as it opened and closed.

I didn't want to get up from the bed, but I wanted Legolas back as soon as possible, so I slid out. My dress was already unbuttoned, so all I had to do was slip it off. On top of the dresser, I somehow managed to find a white, flowy night dress in the darkness. After quickly slipping it over my head, I opened the door to reveal Legolas. He had his tunic still in his hand, and luckily no one had passed and saw him outside.

My arm reached out to grab him inside. I prayed that Elma or anyone else did not come in during the night or morning to find him here with me.

Under the covers, he pulled me close to him, and I felt myself sink into the bed and pillow. I had not experienced this kind comfort in a long time, especially with Legolas next to me.

"I'm so grateful you are here, Elena," His deep voice was sleepy and lazy. I was already fading into sleep, but I still felt the wetness when it trickled down my cheek.

...

"My lady!" A voice called from outside. Two sharp knocks followed it. I was about to ignore it, but then I remembered last night. Shit.

"Legolas," I whisper-screamed. I flipped on my other side to see that the elf was gone. The only thing that offered me realization of last night was a white flower that laid where he was just yesterday. The room was bright now, and I could tell by my body that I had slept for a very long time. Another knock forced me to face Elma. I stretched out, and swung my legs off the bed.

When I answered the door, Elma was dressed warmly in a thick dress with a cloak. I had almost forgotten we were going to be traveling to Helm's Deep today.  
>"My lady, I have done your laundry. You were not here last night, so I cleaned all the clothes you had out," She handed me a folded pile of laundry. They smelled sweet like honey and flowers.<p>

"Thank you so much! I forgot about them," I took them from her, and we both went into the room. I placed the clothes on my bed and started twirling around the white flower in my hand.

"We are leaving around midday. So you have a couple of hours to yourself," Elma sighed. "It will be hard leaving Edoras, but I know we will return." This had probably been her home all of her life, and I understood how hard it was to be leaving it.

"We will," I smiled.

"Well, I must be off. I have to make sure my own children have what they need. Either one of your companions or I will come to collect you before we leave if you decide to stay here," Elma smoothed the wrinkles of her dress as she headed to the door.

"If you would like to take another bath, I set one up in the bathing room. Tis the one you were in last time. Do you want me to show you?" She asked.

"No I will find it, but if I don't see you before we leave I want to wish you a safe journey. Thank you," I bowed my head to her.

"Thank you Lady Elena. You have a safe journey as well," with that she disappeared.

After picking out a dark blue tunic and black, wool leggings, I went down the hall to the bathing room. Just like before, I spent my time in it, savoring the cleanness and warmness I would probably not have for a little while.

An hour later, I found myself back in my room with my pack in front of me. All of its contents had been spilled on the bed, so I could see what to take. I decided that if there was a battle happening at Helm's Deep, I did not want to bring anything important or valuable so it could be lost or taken. I would bring another set of clothes, but leave the other set here. I would leave the history book Bilbo lent me and Arya's diary, but I would bring my flashlight and pocketknife just in case. The golden flask Galadriel had given me seemed too important to even leave my side, so I decided on keeping it on my body at all times. The Lady had given it to me so I could see things when the time was right. I had no idea when that time was going to arrive, even though I constantly fought in my head about using it now. The time could suprised me, and it needed to be with me wherever I went. As I sorted through all of the contents making piles on the bed, I found the leather journal.

I found myself contemplating what I had been too scared to do before. I set it aside and finished my groups, finally stuffing all the I would not be bringing under the bed for me to get later when I, hopefully, returned. Few items were returned to the bag I would bring to Helm's Deep.

I knew I was trying to busy myself to avoid what I had to do, but now was the time. My fingers opened the cover and leafed the first page with writing on it. I leaned back into the pillows and tried to rid myself of the anxiety I felt.

...

_To me I suppose,_

_I have never had one of these before, so I didn't know who to make it out to. It seems kind of silly writing in this book, but hopefully it will help me. About a fortnight ago Legolas gave me this after binding it himself, but I put it away thinking I would need it not. It was only this morning I decided to pull it out and actually give it a try. After all, I welcome anything that will help the nightmares. I have no idea what triggered them, but they continue you to haunt me. One day, I was if I was perfectly okay, and the next I woke up screaming. Legolas worries too much about me, but now I'm starting to realize maybe he should. Whatever this is, I do not want him involved at all. He has even raised her concerns to King Thranduil, who reveres me as his own. They want to call upon Lady Galadriel, but I begged them not too. When they ask if it is getting worse, I lie. It is so hard to lie to the ones you love, but something evil is out there, something evil that I fear will come to Mirkwood. Maybe, I am being silly or paranoid, but there is something within in me that shivers all too often. I feel as delicate as glass, except when I break I don't know what is going to happen. For years, I've had dreams of the green eyes. The green eyes that always sing to me, the green eyes that always tell me to come home. Lately, those dreams have been drowned out by the others. Now, my mind is full of darkness and figures coming out at me with fire. I try to fight them, but the weapon I always wield can never pierce through their darkness. Sometimes, I am engulfed in a fire that makes me choke and cry. I have to go through the agony of burning and wake up untouched, but then I have to go through it every night. Last night it has been the worst it has ever been, and this is why I write to you know. I cannot tell anyone, but it will make me mad if it stays confined within my head. I was brought into darkness, like most of my dreams lately, but instead of the shadows, another figure arose. He was alike the shadows in their darkness, but he had on chains of steel and greeted me with cold, deathless eyes. He almost seem surprised to see me, but when he did, he rushed towards me a cape of red, like blood, following behind him. His mouth opened to reveal a stench worse than death and he told me that he would find me. I fell to my knees as the sound of his voice. It felt as though daggers were sliding into me everywhere. When I had enough strength to look up he was over me, and he reached down to grab my shoulder. I cried out with the pain that shot through me and woke up. Luckily, Legolas was not there when I awoke because I discovered something that has made me more scared in my life. A pain ached my body but seemed to come from shoulder, so I went to the mirror and pulled down the sleeve of my night dress to discover a blistering red hand mark that had been imprinted in my shoulder. I am frightened._

_Arya_

_..._

_Dear whomever this may concern,_

_Ever since that first entry I wrote a couple of weeks ago, I've been trying to avoid Legolas. I even went on patrol duty for a week against his wishes. He thinks I am furious with him, but he cannot see my shoulder. The mar on it has only gotten worse, and I fear it will never go away. For now, purple and black bruises have appeared all around it. I tried going to the healer, and even payed her a generous sum not to tell anyone of it, but she could not even help it, even with magic. I even tried healing myself, with what little power I have, and it did not work. Eru must have answered my prayers. Just yesterday, I found my solution. Visitors often come through Mirkwood, especially elves of different realms, and I thought nothing of a visitor that had arrived about a month ago until I met her yesterday. Her name is Annoneth. I must admit, her beauty made me very much jealous, but she was kind when I first met her. Somehow, we had bumped into each other when I was returning from the border. She introduced herself and made it known she came from Lindon. Although very beautiful, I deemed her a little eccentric. She was unlike any elf I had ever seen. I cannot quite describe it, but anyways... After she apologized for running into me, she must have noticed how sore my shoulder was. She asked to see it, and even though I did not want to show it to anyone, something influenced me to. I felt on some level she understood, but I have no way of proving this. She then brought me to where she was staying. When I walked into the home, it looked as though she had not been there a day. There were barley any belongings in it. She then pulled out some sort of silver jar and bade me to lie down and expose my shoulder. I wasn't sure what she put on it, but it cooled my wound, and it instantly felt better. During the procedure, I didn't remember falling asleep, but I did. When I awoke, all of the blistering and bruises from my shoulder had vanished. I begged Annoneth to teach me how she did that, but she told it was a sort of family secret. She seems so secretive, but maybe it is because she does not know me too well or any other in Mirkwood. I was so relieved I would not have to hide it from Legolas anymore. When I arrived back to Legolas, I made it known I was not made at him. I was glad I did not have to distance myself from him anymore because of my shoulder. Annoneth may be very strange, but she healed me. I think some sort of friendship may form between us. _

_Arya_

_..._

_Dear Eru,_

_There is something wrong with me. While most of my nightmares have subsided, something worse has come into its place. I have no reason to think they are related except for the fact that I have a feeling there is something altogether wrong with me. I think I am going insane. Every emotion I experience is heightened, especially anger and sadness. Sometimes, I feel as though I might literally explode. I confide in Annoneth more. I don't know why, but I tell her all of the things I can't tell Legolas. I tell her the things I tell you. Recently, I went to Kind Thranduil, and I asked him the question that has been burning within me for a long time. I asked him about my real parents. Though he raised me, and I had no reason to question him for hundreds of years, I thought maybe my birth parents could explain. He was very upset that I asked, and he told me he could tell me nothing of the matter. I had a feeling he did not really know though. There has to be clues somewhere though. If I find them, it could be a lead on all of these things..._

_...I feel like something really bad is about to happen. I love Legolas with all my heart, and all I have ever wanted is to bind with him. He has even mentioned it, but I don't know if I can. If someone evil is truly searching for me, I cannot put Legolas in danger's path. I don't like to talk about Legolas with Annoneth because I fear she detests him. For what reason, I do not know. I just see the way she looks at him. Legolas. I remember when I was a child and he detested me. As soon as I saved that stubborn ellon's life he decided he could tolerate me. I never expected we would be lovers though. As soon as I realized I loved Legolas, all I could ever think about was our life in Mirkwood. I used to think about the children we would have. I used to think of how we would sail together. Now, I only see darkness._

_A_

_..._

I felt numb as I read these words. There was so much to process. She had nightmares too, but I had never experienced the frightful ones she had. The green eyes ran a bell though. Along with that I thought about what she said about Annoneth/Octavia and the emotions thing. There were so many similarities to our situation.

I flipped the page to continue, to soak in more information that I now craved, but all I saw was one word repeated over and over again. I sucked in a deep breath as I stared horrified at the red, harshly written words. The page was covered in them.

_Morgoth_

The words pierced something unknown in me, and I fell frozen with fear. An icy-hotness went through me as I was left powerless to whatever fear had a hold over me.

Using every ounce of strength I had, I hastily turned the page over, trying to get away from the word, but something else I wasn't expecting greeted me. A huge picture of a key was sketched onto the page. It was intricate, and it looked as though it might have taken hours to complete. There were no words or captions to describe it.

A plethora of pages were left in the diary, and I was about to flip to another to help explain this, but a hard knock came from the door. It echoed throughout the room, and it startled me, making me drop the journal.

"Elena, we are leaving soon," Legolas's voice barley made sense to me as my mind was still haunted by one word.

...

This is really not edited. There will definitely be more chapters with more journal entries.

Annoneth=Octavia


End file.
